The New Me
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Disowned by her own father and heartbroken that she meant nothing to her long-time crush, Hinata ran away. 5 years had passed and everything had changed even Hinata. Mainly, NaruHina but there might be some hints, fluffs of other pairings.
1. Broken

**Author's note: **This is going to take a while...

About Camouflage, I don't think I'll continue it for some time. I lost interest in it and I got a huge mental block. I may or may not continue that, but no worries, I won't drop that since there's a lot of ShikaIno fluff there and I kind of notice there's only a few ShikaIno fanfic (or maybe I just don't know where to find one).

This story was supposed to be the sequel to Camouflage, heck this chapter was originally the last chapter for that fanfic. Yet, since I found it hard to continue my other story (They say Gemini are good in starting things but not in finishing them) I present you this. I know, I know... you are worried I won't finish this.. Actually this one and the supposed third installment of Camouflage are finish but the first.. well.. let's just say I'm weird.

I kind of revised it a little so it's not a sequel anymore, though I think I would keep up my pairings. But if I remember correctly, I haven't introduce a pairing other than ShikaIno and NaruHina so.. hahahahaha...

Also I have said it in Camouflage but I'll say it again, I don't know Japanese that much but those words I usually hear in anime. Also, English is not my first language so you may find some grammatical mistakes. Kindly point it out for me and I'll try to correct it.

Well, enough of my long speech... enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.. blah.. blah.. blah.. Kishimoto..

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken**

Hinata was trembling. She knows she would soon fall; she needs to find something to lean on before that happens to her. Her vision was getting blurry too; tears are threatening to fall any minute now. She got to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Didn't you hear me Hinata?"The cold voice of her father made her shiver more. "I said get out of here. Don't even bother to get your things. Just leave and never come back."

Hinata turned her back from her father, trying to suppress her sobs. As she was near the door, her father spoke again.

"You are no longer a Hyuuga. I have only one daughter and her name is Hanabi. Forget that you were once a member of this family."

As Hinata closed the door behind her, tears quickly ran out from her eyes. She run and run and run away from the estate. She didn't notice a pair of eyes was looking at her. She didn't even notice that someone was trying to run after her.

'Please, I need somebody, anybody…' She thought. She quickly lists the people she can go to. 'Neji-niisan and Tenten are away for a mission, I can't possibly go to them. The rest is probably busy for tomorrow's event. Sakura… I can't possibly bother her, she already have a lot of problem to think to especially since Sasuke came back. Naruto… I want to see him, even just a glimpse. He must be busy preparing for tomorrow but I don't need to bother him. Just a sight of him is fine with me. Yes, I need to see him.'

She ran to Naruto's home but found no one. She also searched the training grounds and Ichiraku but he was nowhere to be found. It was twilight, she need to find him soon before it gets too dark. An idea struck her. For many years of admiring the boy, Hinata knew he found peace in only one place; the Hokage Monument.

Smiling a little, she starts her way to the monument. And she was right; there at the top of the 4th's monument was the love of her life. But he was not alone. A certain pink haired kunoichi was with him. Deciding it was best not to intrude; and besides she just wants a glimpse of him, she hid herself and supressed her chakra. She quietly listened to their conversation.

"Naruto, do you still love me?" Sakura asked, making Hinata's eyes wider.

Naruto was a little taken aback by the question, nonetheless he firmly answered; "Of course Sakura-chan. You are my most precious person." He suddenly felt there was wrong with what he said but quickly vanish it away from his thoughts.

"But what about Hinata?" Sakura asked, "The two of you were pretty close these last few months that some even think you were together."

"Hinata is nothing to me. Yes, she's a good friend but there's nothing more to that. And there never will." Hinata almost can't breathe. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said in a hushed tone. Naruto was surprise. Too surprise he couldn't do anything with Sakura's next move. She leaned closer to Naruto and planted her lips on his.

No. Enough. That's enough. She can't take it. She needs to breathe. She needs to get away. Away. Away. Hinata turned around and was about to run when he bumped into someone.

"Hinata…"the man whispered. She looked up and saw his eyes bear the same pain she has. They both need some comfort. So Hinata did what was on her mind; hug the person tight and weep. The man's shirt was starting to get soaked with her tears but the man did not mind it. He even hugged Hinata tighter and caressed her dark indigo hair. She cried and cried until has no more tears to shed.

"What do you plan to do now?" the man asked after her sobs subsided.

"I'm going to the Hokage's office." She said and then she walked towards the said place. She now bears a concrete plan. He silently watched her. And for unknown reasons, he quietly followed her.

* * *

**Author's note: **(Again) Thank you for reading! I'll really appreciate it if you review. Thank you!

Now who do you think that man is, eh? He's quite mysterious, isn't he? I wonder who could that be? Do you have any idea? Tell me..

Also since, I'm finish with this one.. my updates may be a little often.. (Yay!)


	2. Her Decision

**Author's note:** Yay! A lot of reads, reviews, favorites and follows! ^_^ Thank you guys! I love you all!

The truth is I am quite scared to update because the first chapter got a great impact with the readers and I don't really know if I can keep that same effect...

Anyways... I have read the reviews, and many of them answered my question. I am really happy since everybody seems interested with the mystery man because I **LOVE** that dude!

Many of you answered it was Sasuke... well.. let's see you'll find the answer in this chapter. I just hope you guys won't be disappointed.

And what I mean by "I may update often" is I'll update 2 times a week, it may be in Monday night or Tuesday and Thursday night or Friday...

Another one, I forgot to tell you this... it's important since I don't want you guys to be confused.

"onceuponabloodynight" this means it is said aloud

'onceuponabloodynight' means it is a thought

_*onceuponabloodynight* _means it is a song/ or it is sang

_onceuponabloodynight_ this means flashback...

so that's basically it... hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **You already know it guys... do I have to say it?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her Decision**

They reached the Hokage Tower. The man just looked at the dark indigo haired kunoichi.

'This is it. There's no turning back now.' Hinata said to herself. She opened the door and continued to the Hokage's office. To her confusion, no one was in the building.

"They might be celebrating in advance for Naruto's coronation." said the man when he noticed her confusion.

She continued to enter the office and was almost sure the Hokage wasn't there too. Fortunately, Lady Tsunade was there. Tsunade was surprise to see them. She thought everyone was at Naruto's party.

"Oh it's just you two! I thought it was someone who wanted to assassinate me before I…What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked. 'What are these two doing here? And I thought I have at last found peace. Oh well, Hinata rarely come here, might as well be a little welcoming.' She thought.

"I want a mission Tsunade-sama." She said.

"Well, we can arrange that as the first mission assignment assigned by the new Hokage." Tsunade smiled, knowing full well Hinata's crush for a certain blond boy. 'She must have thought about practicing Naruto with his duties; like assigning missions and she liked to helped.' She thought.

"If you don't mind Tsunade-sama, I don't want to wait till then. I want a mission now." Determination etched on Hinata's beautiful face.

Tsunade's smile fade, 'What the-?! Something's different with her… what could that be?'

"Tell me then, what is it you want?" Tsunade asked her.

"I want to go to an S-ranked mission."

"Then I'll arrange a team…" Tsunade stopped midsentence as Hinata started talking again.

"I want to go on a mission…" Hinata trailed, "… alone."

Tsunade gaped at Hinata. 'That is suicide!' She yelled in her head, protesting to the young lady's request.

"Surely you must be joking!" Tsunade exclaimed. But when she saw the determination in her the Hyuuga girl's eyes, she sighed. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, Hinata nodded as an answer. "No, I can't arrange that Hinata."

"Why?"

"I'm an outgoing Hokage. I would seem suspicious if I did that at the last minute of my ruling."

"Then, you may put my name in the missing-nins list." Hinata said. Seeing the question in the Hokage's eyes, she continued, "I have nothing to hold on to here anymore. I was disown by my father this morning. I am no longer a Hyuuga. And if I stay here I will only cost uproars from the Hyuuga clan."

Tsunade still isn't convinced with her but then she saw it. How could she describe it? Pain? Misery? Sorrow? She doesn't know, the loneliness in Hinata's eyes made her shiver. It wasn't like the eyes of Sasuke when he was in Akatsuki, full of hatred instead it was full of pain no word can describe.

"Ok then I would try giving you a mission…" Tsunade sighed, "one week is enough…"

"No, please make it longer."

"A year?" Tsunade asked her but she shook her head, Tsunade sighed. She rummaged her drawers for something that would suit Hinata. She found one but it doesn't really fit Hinata's personality. She sighed and gave the paper to Hinata. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. But she wants something like this so she has no choice. It was her idea after all.

"I accept." She firmly said.

Tsunade's eyes soften, "You don't need to do this. Your friends will protect you. I will protect you. Naruto would surely protect you too. You don't need to be afraid with the Hyuuga uprising."

"I will leave tomorrow, Tsunade-sama."

"Can at least someone escort you or something?" Tsunade asked not wanting to give up.

"Hokage-sama I…"

"I will go with her." The man declared. Tsunade and Hinata looked at him. They almost forgot Hinata's quiet company.

"Sai-san…" Hinata started when Sai once again spoke up.

"It's alright Hinata-san. We are after all in the same boat. I wouldn't be missed. I bet even if I die no one will notice."

"Sai-san…"

"Hokage-sama… can I go with Hinata-san?" Tsunade nodded. The duo then started to leave when Tsunade called their names.

"Where will you be staying, Hinata?" Tsunade asked. The girl did not answer; she has no answer for that.

"She'll be staying with me." Sai answered for smiled to her new friend. She has saved her so many times today. Somehow she knew they would be good friends.

Sai and Hinata walked towards Sai's home. Then they heard a familiar loud voice, a low muttering and a chuckle.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading everyone! ^_^**

I hope I did not disappoint anyone. And to those who got confused; the mystery man is Sai...

Yeah guys I told you I love that dude! We were supposed to get married in Camouflage but since I stopped it... I have to be away from him. huhuhuhuhu.. well, he's with Hinata so maybe it's for the best for both of us... sigh...

To those I have disappointed since the mystery man is not Sasuke, I have something to enlighten you somehow...

I also thought it was Sasuke! Honestly, when I wrote this I did not realize that the mystery man sounded like Sasuke. And I actually thought he would be good for that role... but I realized he would be out of character if I did that... and I have another awesome role for Sasuke so I let Sai have that role... but keep in mind that Sasuke may appear soon... in a mysterious way too... ahahahaha

And again with the ending... I love foreshadowing.. cause it keeps the readers really interested... so you might see a lot of that... **take notice of every detail it might seem unimportant but it may become important soon...**

Now where was I, ahh yes.. the ending... so guys, I ended it with mystery people again.. (nah actually it wasn't really a mystery.. I just did not mention their names)... who do you think they could be? I'll wait for your answers.. and the winner will have a **virtual** slave.. your pick! Pick any Naruto guy or girl you want to enslave... hahahahahaha

So everybody... thanks again for reading! I love you guys.. and girls! (I'm against discrimination, everybody is equal here) Please review... please...


	3. Pretence

**A/N: **Ohhh! I so LOVE YOU! Thanks everyone for supporting this story! Yay! I really love all of you! That's why everyone's got a virtual peck and hug from me! Kyaaahhh!

Hohohohoho... so nobody thought it was Sai ehhh? Hehehehe... but no one answered my question in chap 2.. is it because these people are so obvious? or they just do not like the prize? anyway you'll gonna meet them here so I don't think it is a long wait...

I know I said my updating schedule but I got nothing to do now so I'm updating... yay! Actually I got a lot of things to do but... I'm still updating because it's fun and I couldn't contain my happiness!

Well, I replied to every review I got... but to some people I can't so I'll just mention them here...

**Cassie**: I hope you read the chapter 2 and was not disappointed... though I do think your suggestion is quite good and I must say I have thought about that too.. but... I want my love (Sai) to shine! hehehe sorry...

**angel0014: **Thanks! I'll really try to update faster...

**guy: **WOW! I love you dude! Thank you very much! You know I should be the one thanking you for reading my story and leaving a comment... hehehe ^_^ I would really try to upload faster and often...

**liz: **I hope you are not disappointed in chapter 2... and thank you! You don't need to wait for too long... hehehehe

Ehhh... that's all isn't it?

Wait! I have to mention this!

**AnnaChanXD! **I LOVE YOU! You know it's really overwhelming! Thank you so much!

By the way... this chapter is a bit **songfic**... I hope everyone still likes it... I suggest you listen to the song while reading it... It's **Adele's Chasing Pavements**... It's quite handy cause you don't need to read the song anymore and just read the other lines though I must say try to read it slow and let the music do it's job.. hehehehe

And lastly, I just need to let you guys know that this is the longest chap for now... I wish you won't get bored... and read everything because **everything has a significance, a meaning that will unfold in the later chaps...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Are you happy now, Kishimoto? Also, as much as I hate to admit it, but the song I used is not mine too...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pretence**

"Hinata-chan! Sai-kun!" Hinata and Sai heard a familiar loud voice.

"Troublesome." They heard someone mutter behind her and followed by a small chuckle.

"Oi Ino. Don't just disappear like that. Everyone was worried." Shikamaru said to Ino.

Choji continued "Yeah Ino. Inoichi-san was very troubled. He forced Shikamaru-," Shikamaru nudged Choji, "-I mean us. Yes- us to go look for you. Then when we found you, you just run away from us."

"Oh please, you two!" Ino said somewhat exhausted with being overprotected. "I saw these two and was just asking why they weren't at Naruto's congratulatory party." And with that she glanced at Hinata's way. Hinata was caught off-guard.

'The party! How could I forget that! They might get suspicious… these three are very good at reading anyone.' Hinata thought.

"We were just heading there but we forgot where was it suppose to be held." Sai answered Ino, offering a smile.

"Ohhh… is that it? Then I'll show you the way! Ino chirped happily while grabbing Sai's arm. Shikamaru and Choji went to Hinata.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Asked Choji. Hinata nodded.

"Why were you two together?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata blushed a little, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly, Ino stopped at her tracks then turned to face Sai.

"Yeah, why were you two together?" Ino asked Sai then horror strucked her, "Were you two dating?"

Hinata blushed a little more as Sai chuckled at the question. They walked towards the party, Sai and Ino leading them, while the others were a little behind.

"We may have…" he answered as Ino pressed him more on the subject. His answer made Hinata blushed even more. "… or we may have not."

"Awwww… that's no fun. Tell me Sai-kun." Ino pouted a little. Unfortunately for Ino they were already at the ramen house.

"Here they are." Ko said.

"We also brought Sai and Hinata along." Choji said while he immediately walked towards the banquet.

A lot look at them, curious about why the two were late. They were also curious why the Yamanaka girl was a little unhappy despite both Sai and Sasuke are present at the party.

"Uhh… Ino why are upset?" Inoichi asked her daughter.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru commented. He was about to follow Choji when a hand stopped him.

"What did you do Shikamaru? Did the two of you fought again?" Inoichi asked.

"N-n-no sir." He said. Since he was little, he has always been scared of Ino's father in reasons even he doesn't know.

"Dad, put Shika down. It has nothing to do with him."

"Then why are you upset, my darling little princess?" A lot of attention was directed to them, even Naruto stopped talking and has listened since the 5 arrived.

"Hinata and Sai were late because…" Ino even gave a small sigh, "they were dating." Gasps could be heard. They looked around for the couple in question and saw Hinata and Sai laughing quietly in a corner.

Naruto doesn't know what's happening to him. His stomach keeps whirling around in an uncomfortable way.

"She never laughed like that when she's with me." Naruto thought to himself. Then she saw another person who was intently looking at Sai and Hinata. 'Temari'

Hinata felt eyes were piercing her, she looked around and sure enough everyone were looking at them. She blushed. Then her eyes caught someone's eyes. Then those blue orbs turned around backing away to the crowd. Then she looked at Sai who was also looking at the woman's backing silhouette.

"Ano- Sai… how about Temari?" She asked him knowing full well that he knows what she was talking about.

He did not answer so Hinata just look around once more and found another pair of blue orbs piercing her soul. She froze.

Naruto and Sakura are coming their way. Hinata was mentally panicking. She doesn't know what to do.

'What should I do? I do not want to face them now. I think I should run. Or maybe I should just confront them but I would seem suspicious and pitiful and I don't want any of those anymore.' Hinata thought.

"Hi Sakura! Hi Naruto!" Sai greeted the two, stopping Hinata's train of thoughts."And Congratulations Naruto, or should I say Rokudaime-sama."

"Oh quit that Sai! This airhead is not the Rokudaime until tomorrow." Sakura said punching Naruto a little.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, looking directly at Hinata. Hinata blushed but then she remembered what happened earlier. Though still blushing, Hinata's white orbs face Naruto's blue ones.

"Congratulations Naruto! Your dream has finally come true. I wish you happiness." She said throwing Naruto and Sakura a meaningful look. Both saw it but they knew not what it meant. Awkward silence followed until Sai spoke up.

"I hope both of you won't mind but I would like to dance with Hinata." And with that Sai took Hinata's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Naruto looked at their way. Hinata and Sai danced gracefully. They are just perfect for each other.

Meanwhile, Sakura saw a familiar face from a distance looking their way. She quickly avoided his gaze and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, let's dance." She said as she dragged Naruto in the middle of the dance floor. They danced kind of awkwardly as both currently have different thoughts.

The music then stopped. Kurenai, who was acting as the host grabbed the microphone and announced, "Change partners."

Ino quickly grabbed Sai, leaving Kiba to find a partner. Lee apologized to his partner Shiho and went straight to Sakura to dance with her. Seeing as their partner found someone else to dance with, Kiba asked Shiho to dance with him in which she blushingly accepted. Naruto and Hinata just gazed into each other, not really knowing what to do.

Then Naruto stepped forward and laid his hand in front of Hinata as if asking her to dance. Hinata looked up to his face and saw he has tilted his gaze away from her and shifted it to another; Sakura. Nevertheless, seeing Naruto does not have any partner, she accepted.

Then Kurenai spoke up again, "And those bystanders will take part in this party by singing a song to those who are dancing. The spotlight will choose who that lucky bystander is."

Shikamaru quickly stood up and went to the dance floor. He does not want to be chosen as a singer. He did not notice he was near where Ino is.

Good thing he moved away because the spotlight stopped at his former post. Shikamaru sighed in relief. The blond girl who sat in his former seat hesitantly walked up to the stage.

Sai then excused himself. Ino just look at him in pity. She knows what has happened between Sai and the singer. Knowing that Sai won't be back, Ino looked around for another partner and found Shikamaru. Despite his protests, Ino had led Shikamaru in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone was ready. Melody arises. The singer looked around but she failed to see what she was looking for. She just continued to sing.

_*I made up my mind; don't need to think it over. If I'm wrong I am right.*_

Everyone started to dance in a slow pace. Some couples danced quite intimately.

_*Don't need to look no further this ain't lust. I know this is love.*_

Ino smiled widely at Shikamaru before she stepped closer to him. Shikamaru felt really hot that he started sweating. His heart began pumping real fast.

_*But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough cause it was not said to you cause it was not said to you and that's exactly what I need to do if I end up with you.*_

Hinata was blushing furiously. Eversince she and Naruto started to dance, her partner have not taken his eyes off her. She, in the other hand, have not taken her eyes off the floor, except for occasional glances with her partner.

_*Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere?*_

Sakura smiled at Lee. Lee is very sweet and kind. Any girl who has known Lee would surely fall for him. But her heart already belongs to someone else. She then caught a glimpse of her love.

_*Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place. Should I leave it there?*_

Lee saw it. Sakura's emerald eyes bear pain. He knows why and he also felt the pain. All those years of pursuing Sakura, still no fruit has been bore. Her eyes still bear pain.

_*Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere.*_

Kiba saw Shiho's eyes have been locked at Ino and Shikamaru's way. He can't bear the pain in her eyes.

"Shiho…are you ok?" Kiba asked.

_*I build myself up. And fly around in circle.*_

"Yes Lee, of course I am." Sakura answered, trying to sound convincing but was failing.

_*Waiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle.*_

Tears began to fall out from Hinata's eyes as she remembered what Naruto said this morning.

'Who are the real you, the Naruto I heard this twilight or the Naruto I am dancing with now?"

_*Finally, could this be it? Or…*_

Naruto saw her tears, and asked "Why are you crying Hinata-chan?"

_*Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere?*_

Ino buried her face in Shikamaru's chest. She does not want him to see her cry, to see her weak.

"Why do we fall for the wrong person Shika-kun?"

_*Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place? Should I leave it there?*_

"I don't know, Sakura-chan." Lee answered.

_*Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere?*_

Shiho wiped her tears away and smiled kindly at Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba-san."

_*Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere?*_

"But I think we need to stop dancing Naruto." Hinata said then she turned around, turned away from him.

_*Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place? Should I leave it there?*_

He saw it; more tears in her eyes. Naruto couldn't just bear it.

_*Or should I give up or should I keep on chasing pavements?*_

He doesn't know what came into him. He pulled her arm and wrapped his arms around her.

_*Should I just give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?*_

She was shocked. 'Does he pity me?' Hinata thought. She pushed him.

_* Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere?*_

Hinata stared at him. Then she turned around, this time she ran away from him. Naruto can't stop her anymore.

_*Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place? Should I leave it there?*_

The dancers kept dancing. No one noticed Hinata running away. No one noticed Naruto was alone in the middle of the dance floor. No one noticed except…

_*Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere?*_

He was there. He has been there ever since the singer started singing. He has watched her.

He wiped his tears. He does not have any emotions; he isn't suppose to feel this way. Besides Hinata need him now. Helping her is more important than comforting himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I also wish you could review! I'll really appreciate that. ^_^**

So let's discuss this chap, (I do hope I can make a forum so we can actually discuss and interact because everyone is great, but I'm stupid enough not to know how to make a forum, nah... actually, I'm just too shy to make one.. can someone help me.. please...)

There's a lot of mystery people here and mystery events... hope you have caught it all... try to keep this events and people in mind and they may appear in other chapters... though I would really like to know what you think about them or if you have any clue about who they are... please do tell me... ^_^

Also, let me just clarify it (cause this chap is a little confusing) Hinata was the only one who ran away from the dance floor, the other pairs that I mentioned were still dancing... and actually I don't have any idea what happened to them well, after the dance and before the start of the next chappie... if you have any idea, you are very much! You are welcome to share it...

**I really thank you all! I love you all! ^_^ **(I told you everyone is equal here.. and since I mentioned that I love some of you... it doesn't mean I don't love you all! Of course **I LOVE YOU ALL!**)


	4. Bonus Chapter: Clarifying Chapter 3

**AN: Firstly, **this is not an official chapter of "The New Me" but I still put it here for those who got confused with the songfic part of chapter 3... **Secondly, **there's a lot of Author's notes here... and that I changed some of the words an sentences because Word is really annoying me with those squiggly underlines...

**Third, **you can skip this part if you like and you think that you understand the chapter 3. But (The unformidable "BUT") there are some things here that you can only see here... it's kinda like a filler... hahahaha.. so it's your choice... The next chapter won't mention anything that is in here and there's no clarification there anymore...

**Next, **I won't mention the identities of the mysterious people, give me your best guess... ^_-

And **l****astly, **Thank you **Happyhelper83! You are awesome and so do the others who read, followed, put this in their favorites and reviewed this story! **I love you guys! Kyaaahhhh! Another kiss and hug from me!

**Actually there is more!**

**sinshu: **thank you! er,,... what do you mean by _totally not my second choice_? and who were you talking about? Sorry.. I don't really understand it that much... and I have thought of it over and over again... I don't really mean to sound rude... really, I just want to know...

**Jamfangirl: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll try my best to update often..

**Shay14: **I hope this one enlightens you... Thank you!

**deidara-chan's lover: **Thank you! hehehehe Thank you very much!

**Bonus Chapter: Chapter 3 Clarification**

**AN: **Ok guys… I can't really sleep well because I'm thinking **"Maybe the songfic part is too confusing". **So I made this bonus chapter… to clarify things up… but I still won't reveal the mysterious people and events here… **everything will unfold in the right time**…

So here's what I'm trying to do… I want to connect everything up… yes… that's it… I want to connect things… and actually… to confuse you… hahahaha (why am I doing a clarification when I was trying to confuse you ehh? Actually I don't know too! Hahaha). And it's a kind of style. Yeah pretty much it is a style I used for creative purposes and not really for understanding. So this chap is basically the one for understanding.

_**Think of them as one person, ok?**_

I removed the song lyrics and the people who said it and to whom they said it to make things clearer…

* * *

The singer looked for someone in the room but couldn't find him. She started to sing.

Everyone started to dance in a slow pace. Some couples danced quite intimately.

(_Omniscience of the writer is visible since I know what's happening to everyone; let's skip to the conversations, shall we?_)

"Are you ok?"

"Yes of course I am"

But tears are visible in her eyes, he saw it and asked, (Yeah I changed it because basically everyone's conversation is the same, well not much but still the same. And the girls (_AND the mysterious guy) _cried

"Why are you crying?"

She does not want him to see her cry, to see her weak so she answered; "Why do we fall for the wrong person?"

"I don't know."

She wiped her tears away and smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you… but I think we should stop dancing." then she turned around, turned away from him.

He saw it; more tears in her eyes. He couldn't bear it.

He doesn't know what came into him. He pulled her arm and wrapped his arms around her.

She was shocked. 'Does he pity on me?' she thought. She pushed him.

She stared at him. Then she turned around, this time she ran away from him. He can't stop her anymore.

The dancers kept dancing. No one noticed her running away. No one noticed he was alone in the middle of the dance floor. No one noticed except…

_Him. _(_Uhh.. he's a different guy_.) He was there. He has been there ever since the singer started singing. He has been watching her.

He wiped his tears. He does not have any emotions; he isn't supposed to feel this way. Besides she needs him right now. Helping her is more important than comforting himself.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, is it much clearer? No? Ok then I'll try to separate their stories. But I'll make the important ones bold and italic the things to connect them together. Keep in mind that these events happened at the same time.

Let's start with **Naruto and Hinata**

* * *

**_The singer sang. Everyone started to dance in a slow pace. Some couples danced quite intimately._**

Hinata glances up to Naruto. She was surprised to see him staring at her. She quickly bowed her head in which Naruto gave a low chuckle. She blushed furiously.

_**Eversince she and Naruto started to dance, her partner has not taken his eyes off her. She, in the other hand, has not taken her eyes off the floor, except for occasional glances with her partner.**_

She glanced up to him again and to her dismay she had not met his eyes. He's looking elsewhere. She shifted her gaze to what Naruto is looking at.

And it wasn't a what. It's actually a who. Take a guess who… right. Sakura.

'I thought for a moment there that-' Hinata trailed her thoughts. 'Who was I kidding? You have known Naruto likes her and not you ever since you were little. And haven't you heard him this morning?

_**Tears began to fall out fron Hinata's eyes as she remembered what Naruto said this morning.**_

_**'Who are the real you, the Naruto I heard this twilight or the Naruto I am dancing with right now?'**_

She bowed her head to avoid being caught crying by Naruto. But it was too late. _**Naruto**_ already_** saw her tears, and asked "Why are you crying Hinata-chan?"**_

She answered in a low voice, "Nothing."

They danced in silence. Then she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Thank you…" Hinata started, _**"But I think we need to stop dancing Naruto." Hinata said then she turned around; turned away from him.**_

_**He saw it; more tears in her eyes. Naruto couldn't just bear it.**_

_**He doesn't know what came into him. He pulled her arm and wrapped his arms around her.**_

_**She was shocked. 'Does he pity on me?' Hinata thought. She pushed him.**_

_**Hinata stared at him. Then she turned around, this time she ran away from him. Naruto can't stop her anymore.**_

_**The dancers kept dancing. No one noticed Hinata running away. No one noticed Naruto was alone in the middle of the dance floor.**_

Naruto's shoulders sagged. He went to where the seats are and sat in one of the isolated vacant seat. He waited for the dance to stop.

He was thinking what is happening to him. He doesn't know why but his heart sank in an unexplainble melancholy.

* * *

**AN:** Is it clearer now? Then shall I continue with **Sakura and Lee**?

* * *

**_The singer sang. Everyone started to dance in a slow pace. Some couples danced quite intimately._**

Sakura looked around her. She sighed in relief. Then she looked at Lee.

Lee has been conversing with her since they started to dance but she wasn't really listening attentively. He must have noticed she was a bit nervous today and was clearly trying to cheer her up.

**_Sakura smiled at Lee. Lee is very sweet and kind. Any girl who has known Lee would surely fall for him. But her heart already belongs to someone else. She then caught a glimpse of her love._**

She again shifted her gaze to Lee and ignored the eyes staring intently at her (Her Love's eyes). But **_Lee saw it. Sakura's emerald eyes bear pain. He knows why and he also felt the pain. All those years of pursuing Sakura, still no fruit has been bore. Her eyes still bear pain._**

He twirled her around and they changed positions. He thought it was best and it would lessen the pain if Sakura won't see the one who was hurting her. But it has no effect. She started to sob.

Sakura started to snivel because of all the memories that haunted her. One particular memory was fresh and new for it only happened today.

Lee hugged her and she let him so. They hugged while swaying still to the rhythm of the music. Then she asked,

"Why do you still love me even if I never reciprocated your feelings?"

**_"I don't know, Sakura-chan._**" Lee answered honestly. Truthfully, Lee doesn't know. He asked it to his self sometimes and there is still no answer.

"Thank you." She muttered after a long silence.

"For what Sakura-chan?"

"For everything." Then the music stopped. They parted from the hug and Sakura smiled kindly at him.

* * *

**AN**: Ok we covered Lee and Sakura. Next are **Kiba and Shiho.**

* * *

**_The singer sang. Everyone started to dance in a slow pace. Some couples danced quite intimately._**

Kiba and Shiho were quiet. They don't know much about each other and were one the unlucky ones who got no choice but to be partnered up because their former partners found other partners.

Kiba stared at his dance mate. It was a known fact that this girl he was dancing with has a crush on a certain pineapple head that posses a very large brain.

'Tch.' He sneered, 'why does everyone fall for someone who is in love with someone else. It just hurts them.'Kiba thought to himself. Then pictures of those with unrequited, one sided love came to his mind.

Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, this girl he was dancing with, Hinata and him. 'Yeah I did have a crush with Hinata-chan but I have stopped it because it only hurts me. Besides even if Hinata-chan falls for me, I don't think we'd be happy. We will just end up like Kurenai-sensei."

Then he noticed it. **_Kiba saw Shiho's eyes have been locked at Ino and Shikamaru's way. He can't bear the pain in her eyes._** He has known that pain for he too experienced it but she doesn't need to feel it too. If only he can stop it.

_**"Shiho…are you ok?" Kiba asked.**_

"Yes, yes I am Kiba-san. Thank you." she smiled fake smile.

"You know, you shouldn't watch them if it hurts you." Kiba said offering an awkward smile.

'What?' Shiho thought, 'Does he know?'

As if reading her mind he answered, "I do know you have feelings for Shikamaru."

She let a small squeal and blushed furiously. He laughed.

"It's quite obvious." He said as he laughed even more. Then silence.

"Have you experienced this Kiba-san?" Shiho asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know Shiho. I really don't know." He sighed as he caught a glimpse of Naruto and Hinata. He sighed even more.

Shiho saw it. The pain his eyes, he bear the same agony in his eyes. She knew, she understands but she kept quiet.

"So Shiho, what are your interests?" Kiba started a friendly chatter, in which Shiho shy and timid as she was gladly answered. They talked for the whole dance. They laughed too. Tears started to fall from Shiho's face for laughing so hard. She didn't know Kiba was this fun to be with. She had let out her true self without realising it. Shiho wiped her tears away and smiled kindly at Kiba.

**_"Thank you Kiba-san." She said_**

"What for? I had fun myself." He said with a grin, "and please stop calling me Kiba-san. Just call me Kiba or Kiba-kun. We're friends now after all, aren't we?

Shiho blushed, "Alright, K-Kiba-kun!"

He grinned wider, "That's more like it."

Then the music stopped. Shiho and Kiba smiled to each other.

'I know Kiba-kun is feeling lonely just like me but he still cheered me up. I wonder how I could repay him.' She thought, and she smiled to herself, 'Kiba-kun. Hihihi I'm happy to make a new friend this night.'

* * *

**AN:** So that's Kiba and Shiho. Hehehe… And does anyone notice they are the only pair that had a happy night?

Ok enough of AN, on with the next pair… here's **Shikamaru and Ino**

* * *

**_The singer sang. Everyone started to dance in a slow pace. Some couples danced quite intimately._**

**_Ino smiled widely at Shikamaru before she stepped closer to him. Shikamaru felt really hot that he started sweating. His heart began pumping real fast._**

'What the hell Shikamaru? Why are you so nervous? It is only Ino he silently castigated his self, 'Stupid Shikamaru. Stupid heart, will you quit pumping real fast and be steady as you usually are?'

"Tch. Troublesome." He muttered.

Ino's eyes bulged, "What?"

"Nothing." Then he saw it. She was teary-eyed. Shikamaru mentally panicked. He doesn't know what to do. But he can't also keep his mind out of a teary-eyed Ino. He did what the first thing that ran in his mind. He gave his handkerchief to him which surprised her. She gave him a questioning look.

Those eyes, he doesn't know how to respond with those eyes. So he just kept quiet. But after a brief silence he spoke, since Ino just kept staring at him and did not accept the hankie he was offering.

"Uhhh… Ino I think you should wipe those." He said, but she still did not bulge. He was getting annoyed. And since he felt embarrassed because Ino did not accept his handkerchief and sic he was worried of her, he wiped Ino's tears away himself.

Ino shuddered. She heard him but she did not know what to do. She would have answered if she would know what Shikamaru would do.

'He's warm.' She thought as Shikamaru grew frighteningly close. She can even feel his breath as he sighed, 'His breath is warm. I wonder…' she trailed and shakes her head.

Shikamaru, thinking it was because Ino does not like him wiping her tears, back off. "Troublesome." He mumbled.

**_Just then, Ino buried her face in Shikamaru's chest. She does not want him to see her cry, to see her weak._** He was taken aback.

**_"Why do we fall for the wrong person Shika-kun?"_**

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't know Ino. I do not have answer to everything."

'I have been asking myself the same question.' He thought to himself.

"It hurts Shika. It hurts so badly." Ino said a little muffled for she was sobbing in his chest.

'I know Ino, I know. If only I could do something to ease that pain I would.' He thought, 'If only you would notice me, how I feel, and then I promised you, you won't be hurt again and I won't be hurt again either.' But those words were left unsaid; all he could do was to hug her tight.

They didn't even notice they have stopped dancing since they started talking. Not until the music stopped. They moved away from each other, realizing they have been hugging from the very start of the dance. They both flushed. After thanking each other, Shikamaru headed to Choji while Ino went to Sakura.

"Man, you and Ino looked so sweet while you were dancing. You hugged each other the whole time." Choji said which made Shikamaru even redder. "I just hope Inoichi-san didn't see that." Choji continued. Shikamaru mentally slapped his forehead.

* * *

**AN:** Hahahaha… I wonder what Inoichi will do with Shikamaru. Well, I leave that to you… you are free to imagine the consequences of the dance to Shikamaru.

Now for the last pair, yeah.,.. **the mysterious pair**… I will start this one ahead of time than the others.

* * *

She was looking at him. He seems happy. Her heart stung. She sat at one of the vacant seat. But because she was too preoccupied she did not hear what Kurenai said. Then the spotlight blinded her and she heard her name being called up to the stage to sing. She lost him from her view.

He was listening to her new partner's chatter. Then he heard a familiar name being called to the stage. He needs to get out of there. He excused himself.

She walked up to the stage, still searching for him. But she couldn't find him. She heard someone whisper, "Ready in 3, 2,.." she have no choice but to prepare herself as she heard the go from the guitarist.

**_Everyone was ready. Melody arises. The singer looked around but she failed to see what she was looking for._** It was no use, she can't see anything with the spotlight on her. **_She just continued to sing._**

She poured out all her feelings. She thought of him and the other person he thinks she likes. They were different. How could she not see it? She loved him but what did she do? She wasted all the love he had for her thinking she was in love with that other person. Now, she's trying her best to win his heart again, but he had already moved on. He was happy with that other girl.

She reminisce their last conversation, when he was still in Suna and she was trying to win her back.

_"Come back to me please, we will start anew." She begged. But his eyes were emotionless._

_"Are you really sure it is me you love? Maybe you should think it over."_

_"I'm sure."_

_"That was what you said before but look at what happened." He mockingly said._

_"I have thought of it over and over again and I know, I am sure, I love you. Please come back to me."_

_"No. Whatever between is over. I would never come back to you" he said then he left her crying. The rain started to pour._

She was crying. She did not realize it, but she was really crying. Thankfully, she hadn't croaked while she was singing. She stopped her song. She can't still see with the spotlight directed on her but she heard a loud round of applause. She wonders if he hears her son and knows that it was for him.

**_He was there. He has been there ever since the singer started singing. He has been watching her._**

**_He wiped his tears. He does not have any emotions; he isn't supposed to feel this way. Besides Hinata need him right now. Helping her is more important than comforting his self._**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! I hope it cleared things because if it did not then I don't know how to explain anymore...**

Hahahaha Told yah there's a lot of author's note... this one beats Chapter 3 in terms of lenght... hahaha it has more words too...

I also notice Shikamaru is being all gushy! Hahahaha Still I like it like that.. that is what I think Shikamaru has inside of him... he seems uncool and detached on the outside but is really touchy in the inside.. hahaha I know not all of you would agree... speaking of seeing through a person, **deidara-chan's lover214** is really good in reading people! **IT IS AWESOME! **yeahh.. I just have to say that because it's really cool when someone can tell your personality through your writing...

Anyway...** I'm still challenging everyone to give their best guess to who are the mysterious people.**.. I think it is easier considering I drop off hints from the last chapter up to this chap...


	5. Feelings

**AN:** Okay First**, I'm gonna promote my one-shot, A Dream Wedding. Please read it if you have time! Thanks! ^_^**

Second,** Thank you everyone who read, review, followed and put this story into their favorites. Also for putting me in their lists of favorite and followed authors, thank you very much! **I feel so loved! hehehehe

Third, someone took my challenge! Yay! Thank you **firegoat**! The prediction is that the mystery guy (the one who cried) is Sai.. Let's see.. you'll fin it here...

And last... **Enjoy this chapter! **It's not much and it's a songfic again... but still please enjoy this one. I have to stop myself from updating for so many days because I need to focus on my studies. But I still broke my schedule because I feel special with this review;

jus4theheckofit98 3/3/13 . chapter 2

I'm so excited about this story I re-read it 4 times...FOUR! UPDATE SOON, I'M BEGGING YOU!  
(and I've reviewed every other chapter but this one XD)

hehehehe, so I broke my rules and updated this Monday afternoon. I wish you all enjoy this... hehehehe

**Disclaimer: I am Masashi Kishimoto**. My mother who had been crying confessed to me this morning. I was really surprised and I bet all of you are surprised too. Apparently she can't keep anymore. She said I was kidnapped when I was still little because someone predicted I'd be an** awesome** manga writer of Naruto.

Seriously, how the heck can I be Masa Kishi? Hahahahahahahaha Also the song I used is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

Hinata kept crying. Then she was surprised to see a handkerchief being laid in front of her. She looked up to see who's hanky and hand was it. It was Sai.

She then accepted the handkerchief. Sai sat beside her, staring intently at her. She decided to break the silence.

"What did you do at the comfort room that had taken you so long?" She said, smiling naughtily at him.

He smiled back a little, "I think you wouldn't wanna know."

They laughed a little. Then a long silence followed, and then Sai spoke up.

"The party isn't over yet. But you don't need to force yourself. We can just head to my place."

"No, I will finish this party. I won't let myself down just because of someone anymore." And with that Hinata head straight to the party, with Sai in tow.

When they arrived, they saw everyone was gathered around Naruto who was opening congratulatory presents from everyone.

Hinata gulped. She forgot her present and she couldn't just barge in at the Hyuuga Estate when she isn't a Hyuuga anymore.

Naruto opened his last present. Then Sai walked up to him and gave him a small box. Naruto thanked him.

Then Naruto shifted his gaze to Hinata as if expecting her to give him something.

"I am sorry… I forgot…" she trailed. She does not really want her banishment from the Hyuuga clan to spread all over Konoha.

"Why don't you just sing for him?" Kiba asked, trying to be helpful in lessening Hinata's embarassment also hoping to hear her voice.

"I can't…"

Shino butted in, "Of course you can. Why? Because we know you have a great voice."

"We heard you sing once so we know." Kiba added

She was still a bit hesistant but it was better to do that than having no gift at all. And so she went to the stage.

"I'm sorry… I'm not really prepared but for some requests…" she said blushing madly, "and for the future Rokudaime, I'll sing a song. This is my original composition." Hinata smiled before closing her eyes, filling herself with emotions she has kept hidden.

_*If I should stay  
I would only be in your way*_

_"Of course Sakura-chan. You are my most precious person." He said, with eyes so determined._

'Naruto-kun. I know Sakura-chan has been your most precious person since the day you laid your eyes on her. I'm sorry if I was a hindrance between your love and hers.' Hinata thought as the memory of Naruto admitting his love for Sakura keeps repeating and repeating in her mind.

_*So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way*  
_

'Don't worry. I won't be a hindrance anymore. But before I go I wish to tell you everything I feel for you.' she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Ko then started to play the instrument to accompany her song.

_*And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm*_

She then remembers the first time she confessed to Naruto. It was back then when Pain invaded Konoha. She was brave to confess her feelings for him because she thought she would die back then. But she didn't and things just became awkward until Naruto talked to her again as if nothing happened. And they became close. But now…

_*Bittersweet memories_  
_That is all I'm taking with me*_

She reminisce every memory she had with him. She smiled bitterly.

_*So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need*_

'Naruto-kun. Once I'm gone you're free to be with Sakura without worrying about me.' She thought

_*And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh*_

She stared at Naruto. 'I hope it reaches him.'

Naruto on the other hand was surprised. So surprised he can barely move.

"She has a sweet voice and her song…" Sai started to say in which everyone listened, "I can feel her every emotion in it." Everyone agreed.

Everyone was surprised with Hinata confessing again to Naruto but this time through song. What confuses them is why Hinata's song is sad.

"That dobe should realize it by now." Sasuke said, as he watched the event from a distant. He looked intently to the girl who was staring at Naruto. He could see the pain in it.

He smiled bitterly, "That dobe. Hurting everyone. Tch." He then walked away from the place. He can't really blame Naruto, he himself have hurt so many people. At least Naruto was clueless and didn't really mean to hurt anyone while he did hurt them consciously and intently.

_*I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of*_

'Tomorrow, you'll be given the title of Rokudaime. It has always been you're dream, right? Now it's all in your hands.' She thought

_*And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love*  
_

She shifted her gaze to Sakura who was also staring at Naruto. 'I know Sakura-chan will love you just as you love her. I wish both of you happiness.'

_*And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you*  
_

She did not realize it but a tear slip down her face. She had been crying but she did not notice it.

_*I, I will always love_  
_You..._  
_You_  
_Darling I love you_  
_I'll always_  
_I'll always_  
_Love_  
_You.._  
_Oooh_  
_Ooohhh*_

As the song came to a halt, Hinata wiped her tears. She feels weak, she need to go home. She needs to cry it all out.

Everyone was silent when the song ended. They were speechless, both from her very beautiful voice and the lyrics of her song. They all knew what it meant and for who it was. Hinata then walked towards the future Rokudaime.

"Congratulations Naruto!" she offered a smile, but Naruto found sadness in her eyes. "But can I leave first? I have something important to do."

Naruto nodded. With his affirmation Hinata headed outside. Sai followed her. As she was outside, Hinata cried and cried.

Hinata felt so weak she can barely stand. It seems like she put all her strength to sing that song and to express how she felt. Good thing Sai was with her. She fetched her when she was about to fall.

Sai carried her to his home. There Hinata wept even more. All Sai can do is to watch her. He knows how she felt.

Meanwhile, after Hinata left; the party stopped. They all felt something was wrong yet they do not know what it is. When they were outside, they talked about it.

"Why do I have a feeling something is wrong?" Ino said to herself.

"I felt that too." Kiba agreed, "And have you heard what Hinata sang?"

"It was obviously for Naruto." Shikamaru said

"The song gives off a really sad mood." Choji said rather glumly.

"I wonder if Hinata-san is alright?" Lee said a little worried.

"And if she's hiding something?" Shino added making everyone except Shikamaru look at him.

"The song really gives off the feeling that she's somehow going somewhere." Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Let's just ask her tomorrow after Naruto's cornonation." Shikamaru suggested. Everyone listened to him and headed home.

But a certain pink haired kunoichi just stood there, gloom was etched on her face. She felt guilty. She feels it was her fault Hinata was like that.

Naruto was confused. 'What is wrong with Hinata? Why is she so sad? I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow.' He thought. Little do they know that their questions would not be answered for very long time.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading! Please review! ^_^

**Chapter Discussion**

Yeah.. this one is a new filler.. choz! hahaha no, I just want to interact with you guys. I originally thought **_Invisible_**by Taylor Swift would be perfect for this chap but when I thought of it again. No, it doesn't fit. I need something that is practically bittersweet in mood, something that is saying goodbye but not too emotional, something that would fit Hinata.

Then I researched for a song about letting go of someone you love and I came across this song, **_I Will Always Love You_**by Whitney Houston and Brian Mcknight's **_One Last__ Cry._**The latter seems so perfect but I thought it won't seem like a gift. It needs appear as if it is talking to somebody so I go with I Will Always Love You. I hope I chose the right song.

Now, Sasuke appeared in previous chaps but this time he is directly mentioned. Oooopppsss... I'll shut up now.


	6. Last Goodbye

**AN: **At last! I updated in time! ahahahaha Hope you like this chap... ^_^

Anyway, **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and putting this to your favorites**! I don't know how to thank you enough...

Okay... here's a warning..**. READ:** **if you do not like lemons skip the flashback**... I don't know if it's counted as lemon but for me it is as good as lime or less... still it can taint innocent minds... I am innocent as well... er... maybe a little tainted but still I have no idea where it came from... I'm only sixteen and maybe I have read that somewhere... so I repeat... **if you already got the idea without reading the flashback then skip it, got it? unless you want to read it... hahahaha**

Plus,** this is a little bit confusing since I change POV a lot of times,** so I put a **XXXXXX** when I change perspective, okay?

By the way, I'm loosing interest with this... again... I hope I can finish this... :(

Anyway... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. Do I have to say it all the time? Seriously, it's getting tiresome.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Last Goodbye**

Ayame woke up with a start. She realized she was bare naked. She smiled at what happened the night before.

_Ayame has been dancing with her boyfriend. They were surely having fun. While Naruto was opening his presents, Ayame and her boyfriend were pretty much getting drunk. And as Hinata sang, they sneak away from the party and headed to her boyfriend's apartment._

_"I think I should escort you home." Her boyfriend said._

_"Nah! I'll stay here. Dad is out of town and won't be here until tomorrow. It's lonesome at home you know?"_

_"Alright you may stay. You can sleep in my bed while I sleep in a futon."_

_"Tsk. I can't possibly let the owner of the house sleep in a futon. Your bed is big enough for both of us." she stood up and dragged her boyfriend towards the bed._

_When both of them were on the bed, Ayame wrapped herself around her boyfriend._

_"Ayame, a guy can barely restrain himself from a temptation." her boyfriend said._

_Ayame laughed, "What temptation?"_

_He sighed, "You." Ayame laughed even more. "I'm serious. Besides we can't afford to sleep late tonight. We have an event tomorrow right?"_

_Ayame, due to being drunk become more naughty and caress her boyfriend's cheek._

_"Ayame…" she kissed him. The man froze. Then after sometime she can feel him kissing her back passionately._

_When they separated to get some air, they knew what they wanted, what they are hungry for. Her boyfriend kissed her again. Then his kiss slowly drifted down her ear and neck. She was just surprise to see herself naked under her partner's also naked body._

_They smiled at each other before a surge of pain came to her. It seems he had himself in her. And even though he did that as gently as he could, she can still feel the pain. She moaned. Her moan was muffled when her boyfriend kissed her. Even with all the pain, Ayame felt happy._

_'Yamato.' She thought, smiling a little since she can no longer feel the pain._

"Yamato…" she said smiling at the memory. She looked around and saw no one.

'Maybe Yamato went ahead to the Rokudaime's coronation, might as well head there too. Well, after I take a shower.' She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was really nervous. For many years of proving himself in Konoha, he never thought this day would soon come. For a few minutes from now, Naruto would be assigned as the Rokudaime.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama is almost finished with her speech. You should head for the stage now. Remember your cue." Shizune reminded him. Naruto heard Tsunade was still speaking. He listened intently for his cue.

"I thank you all for being there with me while I served you as your Hokage. I hope you would do the same to my successor. Naruto Uzumaki has proved himself to us. He may be a little mischievous but he did all his best to keep the peace in Konoha, in other villages, other country and even the whole world. Let's show our appreciation to him by accepting him wholeheartedly and help him fulfill his duties as your Rokudaime. Let's all give a round of applause for your 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

That was his cue, Naruto slowly walked up to the stage. He was greeted with loud cheers and applause. Naruto smiled widely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata heard her cue. The loud cheers she heard even if she was far from the main square as the name Naruto Uzumaki was called was enough. She looked back at the village she grew up and loved. Tears once again sprinkled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji thought he saw her. "Hinata-sama?" He said.

Tenten looked at her companion, "What are you looking at Neji?"

"Hinata-sama…" he trailed. Tenten looked at where he is looking.

"There's no one there Neji. You're just tired. We are already here at Konoha, you don't need to activate your byakugan. Don't tire yourself more. We still need to hurry to the main square if we want to see Naruto's coronation." She said as she dragged Neji towards the event. They arrived just in time to hear Naruto's speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you all for such a warm welcome! I thank everyone who gathered here, especially to the Kages," he gestured to the five great Kages, "and my friends who were always there for me…" he motioned towards his friends. As he looked their way something caught his eyes, someone is missing.

'Hinata… where is she?' he looked around, trying to find his friend but failed. Instead he met Tsunade's gaze as she mouthed him her worries,

"Naruto, are you ok?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes. Yes of course Sai." she answered Sai as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Shall we go now?" Sai asked her. She nodded. And for the last time, she looked back at her old hometown. She saw its gates closing.

"Goodbye Konoha. Goodbye Naruto. Goodbye Hinata Hyuuga." And with that she swirled around and followed Sai.

* * *

**AN: Did you enjoy it? Thank you for reading! Please review.. **

BTW, I change the tittle of the previous chapter to "FEELINGS" since its more appropriate to it...

Alright.. this is not the best chapter but I am so stressed right now cause it's finals and i'm most likely to fail Algebra... the only subject I fail... I hate MATH! Anyway, sorry for troubling you... don't really wanna whine but I still whine... sorry...

I do hope you like this... please review... I would really appreciate it! Thank you!

Ok... the pacing of this story is going to be slow... because I am going to give every Naruto characters a chance to voice their opinion towards Hinata's disappearance and change,...

so I'm gonna make a poll to hear your voices as to whose thoughts we would first like to hear.. okay?


	7. Where Are You?

**Author's notes: **Hellooo! I fulfilled my promise! I updated on time! Hahahaha sorry... just happy... I thought I won't get to survive yesterday's examination.

Anyways... I notice not a lot of people answered my poll... **Please, please, please, answer the poll.**... I really need your opinion...

Oh btw, I must say I time skipped. It has been five years since Hinata left. They are now 21, okay? I know Naruto is too young to be a hokage... but he's practically the strongest guy in the era... er... okay, I exaggerated...

**JUST ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **There's still no changes. I still do not own Naruto. Not now, not ever.. sigh...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Where Are You?**

Naruto woke up. It's still dark so he guessed it was around 5. He wiped the tears that had dried overnight. It has been five years since Naruto began to rule Konoha as their Rokudaime. He had done a lot for his beloved hometown. The villagers are showered in peace and bliss.

**Bliss. Happiness. Joy.** That's what everyone felt. Everyone….except him.

Everyone who personally knows Naruto can see he had changed. And unlike everyone, he is unhappy. Something is missing in his life.

Naruto glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 6:00. It is time to get up. It has been his morning routine that he'll wake up at 5 and just to think until it becomes 6. At six he'll start his day and at 9. He'll go home and rest.

It is 30 minutes past six when he left his home. He walked past Ichiraku Ramen Shop, but did not stop there. Ichiraku has closed 5 years ago. The owner and his daughter moved away and are currently wandering the world as they sell their delicious ramen or that's what he thinks.

He continued past his former academy. He bowed in respect for his former sensei and adoptive brother, Iruka. He walked past a lot of children who were running around, and racing towards the school. He also walked past a group of girls gossiping about their latest idols.

"Eris is great! She's beautiful, smart and really strong. Her voice and songs are really good, she herself writes them right?" a girl with short, brown hair said.

"Yeah, but they say she is also a cold-hearted person. She is always indifferent to other people." said another one.

"Awww… poor Vali. He has been courting Eris right? Even before they started their band, they said he has been courting her but she never reciprocated the feelings. And to think they looked really good with each other." One said sighing a little.

"What poor? He's a player. I bet he is the father of Etain's son. He is such a womanizer that I'm sure he beds every woman who confesses to him." Another one grunted.

"Well, he is good-looking! And if I have a one night stand with him, I would never regret that. I will even wish to bear a child with him as a father." The brown haired girl said her eyes hopeful.

Naruto shrugged. He care less of these so called idols as long as they do not pose a threat to anyone.

As he reached the Hokage Tower, he was greeted by the staff. Ino, who was his secretary, welcomed him with his daily duties; mission reports and other stuffs. Shikamaru, who was his adviser and strategist, discussed with him some plans with other hidden villages.

There's nothing really new to it. It is just like what he encounters everyday. And like every first Monday of the month, Yamato came to visit.

"Oh! Hi Captain Yamato! It's been a while." Naruto said smiling at the man. Yamato has been thinner and he looks even older that his actual age. He also wears that gloomy aura even though he covers it up with a smile. Yamato had come back to being an ANBU five years ago and had been the ANBU leader since then. They just talked about business and soon he left.

Naruto has met other businesses like the usual until office hours ended. Naruto bid goodbye to his staff and went home.

He passed by the Konoha Hospital. He met Sakura who was on a break. She invited him on a dinner and he agreed. Afterall, both of them have been so busy these past years, he being the Hokage and she being the head medic-nin in the hospital that they rarely see each other. They tried catching up with each other's life and it was a good chance to forget his worries. After they bid goodbye, Sakura went back to the hospital.

Naruto continued to walk towards his house. He stopped in front of a huge estate. Every night he stopped in front the Hyuuga household in the hopes to see a certain indigo haired girl. But every night his hope shatters into pieces. At last he reached his home. Home.

'Home? Is this really home?' He thought to himself as he let out a bitter chuckle under his breath.

He opened the door and let himself get eaten by the dark room. He did not even bother to turn on the lights or to change clothes. He went directly to his bed and lied flat on it.

"Hinata…" it has been two years since Hinata left Konoha without a word."Why did you leave?" He asked himself. He can still clearly remember it.

_Naruto just finished his speech which was loudly applauded. He quickly went down the stage. He immediately went towards the Rookie 9 and Team Guy._

_"What's wrong Naruto? Why did you stop mid sentence?" Sakura asked, obviously a little worried_

_"Hinata… Have you seen Hinata-chan?" He asked. His batch mates looked at each other._

_"No. We have also decided to fetch her at her home but Ko said she was not home." Kiba said, worrying for his former teammate._

_"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Sai as well. What could have happened?" Ino interjected._

_It was enough. Naruto needs to find his friends. He had searched everywhere, high and low, day and night but still no trace of Hinata and Sai._

After that he wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't as joyful as he was before nor as happy as he intended to be. Konoha wasn't the same for him anymore even though he had achieved his lifelong dream.

Naruto had slept with tears in his eyes. The next morning he did his usual routine. He went to his usual meeting with Shikamaru but this time others are there too. The council, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Yamato, Ebisu, Iruka (The academy have no classes), Anko, The Rookie 9 and Team Guy minus Hinata.

It was his usual. Naruto kept the conversation lively and everyone was willing take part though they knew that the Rokudaime is only forcing his laughs and smiles. It was the usual until…

Konohamaru barged in. Naruto smacked him in the head.

"What did I tell you about barging into meetings? Don't you know we are discussing something important?" He continued wrestling with Konohamaru. Then Moegi and Udon barged in. He also did the same to them.

"But this- ahhh- is something- urgh, let go!- important!" Moegi said

"Moegi is- ahhh- right- Just- I- can't breathe!- listen to us!" Udon tried to budge him.

"Nonsense! What can be more important than a meeting for-" Naruto said

"HINATA!" Konohamaru shouted unable to breathe anymore. Naruto froze. Everybody in the room does except for the 3 who were struggling to get out from Naruto's graps.

"Let go of us!" Udon shouted

"We can't breathe!" Moegi added

Naruto released them, "Sorry." He said, "Did I hear you right? Hinata?"

The three nodded vigorously. Naruto's heart pumped real fast. "What about her?"

"We know where she is!" The three said simultaneously. Naruto couldn't help it. He grinned.

* * *

**AN:** Did you enjoy it? Please tell me your opinion... :)

Thank you everyone! I edited it... so **thanks to the guest who pointed it out!** I totally forgot my rules... hahahah sorry...

About the english name... I don't know... I just like the sound of it...

And about "Nine Years", I haven't read it... maybe I would after I finish this... so thank you so much! ^_-

And ahhhh... I changed the years okay? **I made it five years since Hinata had left**... so don't get confused, okay?


	8. The News

**Author's Note: **

Gaaahhhh!** I'M SO SORRY! **Please forgive me for not updating... you can all throw rocks at me if you want... just don't kill me... You see, I caught the **_One Direction Infection_**... but well, it's still a lame excuse.. hehehehe...

I'm trying my hardest to get myself interested with this story again... please help me... **your read, reviews, favorites and follows would mean so much to me and help me get back to my senses**...

Speaking of reads, reviews, favorites, and follows... **Thank you very much** to all who read, review... and... urgh.. you know the rest. It's quite mouthy to say it over and over again... anyway... **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**oh... and in the last chapter I said it was 2 years ago since Hinata left but I changed it to five years now, okay?**

**So please sit back, relax and enjoy the new chapter! Hope it can fill in for all the absences I've had. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I know... I own Naruto... like in the Dreamworld duh...

* * *

**Chapter 7: The News**

Naruto grinned his biggest, no one ever saw him do that for five years.

"WHERE? ARE YOU SURE IT IS HINATA?" he asked, shaking Konohamaru wildly.

"Calm down Naruto. He will lose consciousness if you do that. He won't be able to tell you the details if he is unconscious." Shikamaru said, trying to sound cool about it but failed. Everyone was actually excited to hear about Hinata.

Luckily for Konohamaru, Naruto restrained himself from too much excitement.

"You sure are excited, Kit!" Kurama said and he laughed at Naruto's actions. "But I can't blame you; you haven't heard anything about her for five years."

"Oh shush Kurama!" Naruto silenced the beast and directed his attention to the three, "Spill it Konohamaru! Moegi! Udon! What about Hinata?"

"Well, seeing everyone is excited to hear about her…" Moegi eyed everyone. "Have you heard about the group Mirage?"

"What?! What is Hinata's connection with this group? Are you guys playing a prank on me?" Naruto asked, a little bit irritated.

Udon answered, "No, no, we are not playing a prank on you. This question is crucial so just answer it."

"I have heard people gossip about them on the streets…" Naruto said indifferently, he had now lost interest with the conversation.

"Yeah, I remember one of my patients said about that group. She said they were terrific and that I should listen to their songs sometime." Sakura said

"I heard that emotions really flow from every word of their songs." Iruka added. Just then, Ino squealed.

"Oi, what are you being noisy about?" Shikamaru asked Ino, he seems quite irritated for he, just like Naruto, can't find the connection of the group and Hinata.

"Is this Mirage lead by Eris? I am their fan! Haven't seen their faces since in all their posters their faces are covered but their voices are awesome! They said you could only see them if you watched their concert but I heard many rumours that Vali is so handsome, irresistibly charming! Kyaahh!"

"Oh is this the group that sang the song What the Hell? Ohhh! I love their songs!"

"Enough of that! What is the connection of this with Hinata-chan?" Naruto snapped, voicing the thoughts of the others.

"Well, sources says that…"Udon trailed and looked at Konohamaru

"Hinata likes that band!" Naruto said, thinking he had finally caught up.

The trio sighed, "Yeah sure." Konohamaru said.

"Why don't you just go to Suna and watch the concert yourselves?Maybe you guys can see her there since she's a _big fan of Mirage._" Konohamaru said, then he , Udon and Moegi started laughing.

Naruto just ignored them and directed his attention to Shikamaru, "Then we are going to go there. Shikamaru call your dad. Tell him he is going to rule Konoha for me for the next few days." Naruto said determination evident in his voice. He quickly went home to pack his things.

'Hinata…' he thought as he grinned to himself.

They reached Suna 2 days after they received the news. Shikaku Nara was a bit hesitant to act as the temporary Hokage but accepted it for he knew Naruto's suffering while the Hyuuga girl is gone.

They were welcomed by the Kazekage himself with Kankuro and Temari. The gang was surprised to see a lot of 'Mirage' banners hanging in some houses and 'Mirage' songs played on the streets.

"Naruto, have you heard the news about the Frozen Village?" Gaara asked once they reached the gang's temporary abode.

"No. Why?"

"Well I heard that the village was destroyed. It's completely demolished that it is beyond recognition. Only the children survived but when we asked them about it, no one remembers the incident. It is as if someone erased their memories."

Naruto was deep in thought, "We're going to talk about that after Mirage concert." He said.

Gaara smiled a little, "You sure are enthusiastic to see this Mirage."

A blush crept up to Naruto's face, "Well, I…" Just then a knock came.

The door opened to reveal Kankuro.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, the concert is about to start."

As they reached the concert grounds, Naruto was profusely sweating. He was so nervous, even his palms started to water.

Then the lights went off. The crowd grew wild. Naruto's heart started pumping faster and faster.

Then there's a flash of smoke and a melody echoed. The crowd grew wilder. Then in the midst of the smoke a man came out. A gush of swoons from women can be heard. Temari's and the others eyes grew wide.

"Hello Sand Village!" It was Vali. He was wearing a smirk that made everyone swoon. "Do you know who I am?"

"VALI!" the crowd yelled in which Vali laughed.

"That's not really fair. Why does Vali the only one who got a warm welcome?" Said a familiar voice that made Yamato gulped, his eyes bulging in shock.

"WE LOVE YOU ETAIN!" The crowd yelled followed by an ear-splitting shriek. Etain laughed at them.

"And I love you too!"She yelled back, "Are you guys ready to party?!"

"YEAH!"

With that said, Etain went to play her organ, Vali played his guitar and everyone waited for the third member of Mirage to come out.

Then there she was, coming down gracefully from above. She was an angel with one wing broken and burnt. Her angelic voice swarmed and echoed at the stadium. Everyone grew quiet from her intimidating presence. And Naruto and his companions just sat there, speechless and shocked with what they are seeing.

* * *

**Author's notes (again): Like it? Hate it? Please tell me... Thank you for reading!**

Anyway, I know it's not enough... but please... try not to kill me... I promise I will try to make it up to you... (insert puppy dog eyes)

So guys and gals, why do you think they are like that? And who's this Vali and Etain that made everyone's eyes bulging? And who's this angel that made everyone shocked and speechless?

I'm guessing you already know... but let's not spill the beans, okay? Hehehehe


	9. The Mysterious Companion

**Author's note: **So... I've updated again today because I feel so guilty for not updating sooner... I hope this one can satisfy you... er...

**Disclaimer: **oh yes! I do own Naruto... (note the sarcasm)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Mysterious Companion**

From the start of the concert till the end, the gang just watched in shocked and amazement. Their eyes almost fall out from their sockets, their mouths hung open and some even drooled.

The concert has long been over but the gang was still in shock. Seems like someone took their ability to speak for no one spoke for a long time.

Sasuke was first to recover, "The concert is over. We have not accomplished anything." He said which was followed by his usual frown. By now most of them have already recovered from shock

Neji spoke, "We have no choice but to wait till tomorrow. Then we will just try and find them around Suna."

"You're really a traditionalist, aren't you?" Tenten retaliated, "Mirage comes and leaves a place very discreetly. What if they have already left Suna?"

"They haven't gone yet." Kiba said, "I can still smell them."

"I have heard you say that for the last five years and what? We are always lead to a dead end." Ino yelled irritatingly.

"Please, try not to argue…" Shizune tried to pacify the rising argument.

But the younger people just continued on their ramblings. Iruka wanted to get out of the fight and he tried to find a distraction. He saw Yamato being quiet and still in his position. He called him but there was no answer. He called him again but there's no answer still. Iruka got worried. He tapped Yamato's shoulder to call his attention.

Yamato looked blankly at him. "Yamato, are you ok?" Iruka asked, still Yamato didn't answer. Kakashi saw them.

"Maybe he's just too shocked and tired."

Just then Yamato whirled around, "Show yourself!" He yelled.

Everyone gave him a confused look, their eyes questioning the man's sanity.

"Uhh… Yamato…"

"I said show yourself!" Yamato yelled again at the dark alley.

Kiba can't contain his self, he laughed. "He has gone…" and he motioned his fingers in a circle near his ear. After doing so he laughed again.

Yamato then ran towards the alley. "Yamato!" They all called.

"Really Kiba? You just need to do that?" Shikamaru sarcastically asked. He was a tired and he really need to go to sleep. It also didn't help that his mind is almost exploding from overthinking. And so the usual calm Shikamaru was acting a little out of character; yelling and swearing all night.

"What? What did I do?"

"You just said he's out of his mind." Choji pointed out.

"Let's just look for him." Naruto said, also irritated that their mission had failed.

The gang looked for their lost comrade. They were surprised to see him gesturing someone behind the trash can to come out. It was dark where the trash can lies and they couldn't see what was behind it.

"YAMATO!" Guy said… er… yelled, "KAKASHI, HAS OUR YAMATO GONE OUT OF HIS MIND? WE SHOULD HELP RESTORE HIS YOUTH!"

Kakashi ignored Guy who was currently clinging in his arms and directed his surprised gaze to Yamato, "Yamato! What are you doing?"

Suddenly something moved behind the trash can. The gang froze, some staggered backwards, and some hold on to the person next to them, like Ino who grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"What was that Shika?" She asked. She moved a little behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru put his arm infront Ino, shielding her from whatever creature that was hiding from the shadows.

Yamato continued to gesture his arms for the mysterious companion to come out.

"No, no, don't be scared. Come out. They're my friends."

"Yamato are you insane? That's it! I'm using my sharingan." Kakashi said.

"Don't. I can't clearly see him but I know he's harmless." Yamato begged.

But Kakashi had already removed his mask that was covering his left eye and displayed the sharingan. Seeing the sharingan, the creature came out of its hiding and clung to Yamato for dear life. Everyone just stood there shocked.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Your reviews, follows, and favorites are much appreciated! Thank you! ^_^**

Er... so it's not satisfying because I left you again in a cliffhanger... and there's nothing much happened here... well... at least I can have a peek to your imagination...

so** people**, (I don't know if there's anyone who reads this who is not a person but still, **Hello not-people!**) who could be this mysterious companion eh? What do you think?

Is it a dog? (Finally! Akamaru can have a mate of his own) or any animal?

or is it someone they knew from the past? (Knock, knock, It's Sai, Hinata, and the others who have not made their appearance for 5 years)

maybe it is just someone they know who have followed them sneakily? (i.e. Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, Hanabi)

Or is it someone/something that was made by your imagination?

Well, I don't know. You tell me. I mean, okay I do know... but I won't tell you... so you tell me what you think... hehehehe You can put it in your reviews because I won't do any polls again... no one answers them anyway...

If you answer, well thank you! Because you endured my nonsensical blabbing... if you do not, well, okay...


	10. Surprise

**Author's notes: **Hiya guys! It's Tuesday! It's exactly 12 a.m here in Philippines... hahahahaha anyways... I'll be gone for 3 days starting today... that's why I uploaded a new chapter... I don't wan't you guys and gals to be left hanging in a cliffhanger... hahahaha

By the way... **Geminii97...** DEPRESSION! Hahaha I can say it... I think... hahahaha I like you!

Before that though, **I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, reviewed and put this story in their favorites! Also, Thank you to all the people who followed and put me to their list of favorite authors! I love you all PEOPLE... and er... NON-PEOPLE! **

**To those who loved this... well, this story loves you too! And I like you too! Please don't be mad at me if I leave you in a cliffhanger...**

**Now, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: **What's new? Nothing... Do I own Naruto? Yes, once the pig flies!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

"A child?" They all said unison. Yamato seemed shocked as well. He thought it was just an animal that got lost. He looked at the child who was staring at him.

'He's about to cry. Poor child, he must be lost.' Yamato said, growing fond for the child.

"Are you lost?" The child nodded, "Come. I'll take you to some people who might help you." Yamato said as he held the boy's hand and slowly stood up. Everyone just followed him.

"Aren't you forgetting something Kakashi?" Shizune asked the man.

"What?" Shizune glared at him, "Okay,okay, sigh."

"Er, boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were just something dangerous." Kakashi said with a sigh.

The boy smiled, "It's okay. I understand. Mama said that this world is full of danger so we should not let our guard down, though I do not know what she meant by danger."

The gang laughed good-heartedly. Everyone just grew fond with the boy. On their way, the child skipped and hopped happily. He talked to Yamato the whole time they traveled.

"My Mama is very lovely but she always tends to get easily angered. So I just listen to her to avoid her nagging. Plus she cooks something delicious whenever I do something good. And Mama is really one of the best chefs in the world, my grandpa too."

"Really? That sounds really interesting. I would like to taste your Mama's delicacies someday." Yamato said to the enthusiastic child, smiling back to his grinning face.

"By the way little boy, what is your name?" Ino sweetly asked.

"My name is Ren. You are very pretty Miss." He said. Ino laughed.

"You're cute too! How old are you?"

"Almost 5, Miss."

The gang gasped, "You're only five? How did you get lost?"

"My Mama was busy. She left me to grandpa's care but I want to see my Mama perform so I sneaked from home and followed Mama but I got lost."

"Perform?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes, my Mama plays organ and piano. She teaches me that too. My uncle also plays the guitar. He is very handsome and he is kind to me. But Mama said I should stay away from him or else I would only be like my Papa."

"Why is that?" Yamato asked

"I don't know. I never knew my Papa. Mama never told me anything about him except not to be like him. Auntie said I am too smart for my own good."

They stopped at the police station. Yamato and Ren went inside while the others just wait outside.

"Officer, this child is lost. Has someone searched for a lost child?" Yamato asked an officer.

The officer reluctantly said, "No, no one has come here."

Yamato saw his reluctance but ignored it. He shifted his attention to the child.

"Ren, I'm going to leave you here. These people will help you find your Mama. Be a good boy, ne?" Yamato was about to leave when Ren, clutched to him.

"Please don't leave me." The boy said, his eyes watery. Yamato felt butterflies are rioting inside him. He didn't know why but part of him didn't want to leave the boy.

"Okay," he said, "let's just tell the police to call me when someone come looking for you." The boy smiled. They approached the officers.

"What's taking you so long?" Kankuro asked. The whole gang entered the Police Station, growing impatient with the two. Just then someone rushed to the officer's desk.

"Has someone come here with-" then she saw Ren, "Ren!"

She hugged Ren tightly, "Where did you go? Don't you ever scare Mama like that again!"

The gang stood there shocked, Yamato the most. He can't move from his position. He can only whisper the question,

"Ayame?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

Oh Ehm Gee! Ayame is here! What could this mean? And why is Yamato so affected with her sudden appearance?

Stay tune for more updates! Please...

And don't be mad at me for leaving you my dears in a cliffhanger again...


	11. The Deal

**Author's notes: I** **AM BACK!** I was actually going to update yesterday but I fell asleep. I slept at 5 in the afternoon yesterday and wake up 6 in the morning today. I am so tired and I lack sleep for 3 days...

Well anyway... **Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and put this story to their favorites and also to those who followed and put me to their favorites... **I don't know how to thank you enough...

I hope you people enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (But Sai is mine, kidding!)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Deal**

"Ayame?" Yamato said, surprise is evident at his voice. Ayame didn't look at him. She just keep hugging her son. Then a voice called.

"Ayame. Ren. You can hug each other once were home."

Ayame's attention then shifted to the voice that was full of authority. The gang just stood shock. Then she started walking towards the voice, dragging Ren with her.

"Wait Mama-urgh- we haven't thanked them yet!" Ren said, almost choking from his mother's grasp.

"My, my, my. Ayame-neechan should know how to show your gratitude. How can you be so rude in front of your son?" Another voice came.

Ayame shot daggers to the owner of the voice. The gang were still too shocked. One surprise leads to another.

"Yeah Mama, Uncle Sai is right. We should thank them. Show our gratitude towards them." Then Ren ran to Yamato, "especially to this man." He said smiling. Sai chuckled humourlessly in which Ren got confused.

Ayame's aura darkened. Nonetheless she bowed her head very low. "Thank you." She muttered.

"Is that all Ayame-neechan? Won't you say I'd do anything you wish just to repay you? Right Hina-chan?"

Hinata just gave a cold shrug and headed to the door, "Whatever. I'm going out."

Ayame shot him a deadly glare, "Look at what you have done. Now Hinata-chan is in a bad mood. What were you thinking?!"

"I'm not planning anything stupid Ayame-neechan. Don't worry. I just want to pay back their help for our little Ren." Sai said giving her companions a smile. Ayame saw it in his eyes. She smirked.

"Okay then what do you guys want us to do as a token of our gratitude?" Ayame asked. Everyone was surprised except Sai who was just smirking. Seeing the gang were just to surprise what they are seeing, Sai gave a suggestion.

"How about we, The Mirage, hold a concert in Konoha?" Sai suggested. "That would be good enough right? Well, then we'll see you soon." He and Ayame headed out of the police headquarters.

"Bye everyone! See you soon!" Ren said, following his mother. The police station remained silent even after Mirage left.

"Wow!" A police said, "The Mirage is holding a concert in Konoha. Vali was even the one who suggested it."

"Yeah… and I never thought the rumours about Etain having a son were true but seeing her son you can truthfully say he's hers."

"And Eris is really indifferent. She sounds different than when she sings embracing all the emotion in the song."

"And why do these people call them in different name? What was it again? Sai? Ayame?" Another one said. The chief police officer ignored them and went straight to Gaara.

"We are really thankful for bringing Etain's son here. It was less work for us. Thank you Gaara-sama."

"It's nothing." Gaara said, motioning his companions to come with him. They left the police station still a bit shocked.

"I think we should head back to Konoha and prepare for their coming!" Naruto yelled once he recovered from shock. He was grinning from ear to ear.

They all agreed with him. They all head home feeling happy and accomplished. It was afterall what they wanted from the start. It was less work.

Shikamaru and Gaara thought something is wrong. But shrugged it all off since the gang were pretty happy with all of it. They just hope their intuitions are wrong.

Meanwhile,

"WHAT?!"

"Hina-chan, lower your voice. Ren-kun and Dad are sleeping." Ayame ordered.

"But what the hell?! I don't want to go there!"

"We already have an agreement. And we haven't done our monthly report to Tsunade-sama for 2 months already. I think we should be back for a bit." Sai explained. Hinata walked out from them.

"Oh! Sai. I heard from someone that the Hokage and his companions would be going home to prepare for our coming. I'll head to my room now. You should sleep too Sai."

"I'll sleep soon." He smiled but as Ayame turned her back from him he smirked evilly, " Yeah Konoha, prepare for our little revenge." He said, laughing to himself.

Hinata was really mad. But she has no choice. She head to her room. Sanctuary. She looked around. For two years, she had changed drastically from sweet, innocent Hinata to someone she never thought she would be.

A picture caught her attention. 'How the hell did this picture-" she stopped midsentence. She stared at the person in the picture. She smiled bitterly,

"Naruto." She whispered.

* * *

**Author's note: THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW...**

**Chapter Discussion**

Okay... is it confusing? Well then, let me explain...

When the gang saw Ayame they did not notice Sai and Hinata are with her since they are too focused with the said ramen girl.

The voice full of authority is Hinata, the other voice is Sai... Got it?

Anyways... in this chapter, I smell trouble... shocks! What do you think Sai's plan of revenge is? And the gang is so clueless about it... Whoah!Whoah! Whoah!


	12. Back At Konoha

**Author's notes: **It's Monday night here! I made it again! So everyone; **Thank you for reading this story!** You don't know how you changed my life... I especially would like to thank those who **reviewed, followed and put this story to their favorites and for following and putting ME to their list of favorites!**

**Kyaahhhh! Naruto in ABS-CBN channel 2 is updated! I'm gonna watch it!** Sorry about that... I'm kinda fangirling right now!

**SO, my beloved readers.. **it's nice to be able to be with you even for a short while... I really enjoyed writing/typing this story! This would be the end... Thank you all for the support.. (*cries)

**Disclaimer: **I never said I own Naruto because... the ones I own are... Sai and Shikamaru. KYYAAAHHHH! Kidding! hehehehe

* * *

**Chapter 11: Back at Konoha**

Naruto is panicking. It has been a month since Mirage and Konoha had decided about the concert. But since then they haven't heard anything from Mirage.

'What if they won't do what they said?' Naruto panicked in his head. 'What if they run away from us again?'

"Hokage-sama?" He heard but did not answer. "Naruto…" the voice called again in a whisper.

He looked at his secretary Ino who had been calling him. "The Kage's have agreed in Shikamaru's plan, you are the only one who haven't voted yet."

Naruto just stared at her. Then Gaara spoke up. "I don't think Naruto is in a mood for a summit meeting."

Naruto snapped back, "No, no. I was just thinking…"

The Mizukage then spoke up. "Well then. Let's talk about your problems then."

"It's nothing really. Shikamaru please continue." Naruto said

right now Naruto is in a meeting with the other Kage along with all his cronies but his mind is drifting to a specific indigo haired kunoichi with white byakugan eyes.

Then as Shikamaru was about to continue his discussion, someone burst in yelling.

"Naruto-sama! They are here!"

Naruto quickly jumped out of his seat. The others just froze from their position. Shikamaru sat down to his seat, 'This is going to take while.' He thought sighing but still he was happy that Mirage are in Konoha.

"What are you waiting for? Let them in." Naruto said smiling widely.

"But the meeting sir."

"It's fine it can wait." Gaara said. The man then nodded and headed outside to fetch Mirage.

"Do I look good?" Naruto asked his comrades but did not wait for the answer and just sat in his seat, wearing a serious demeanour.

"This way ma'am, sir." The man said. Mirage entered and looked around the room.

"It seems we have come in a bad time. We'll just come back next time." Hinata said coldly the room almost freeze with her coldness.

"Wait, Hinata-chan-"

"My name is not Hinata-chan. I am Eris."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are Hinata."

"Hinata Hyuuga has been dead 5 years ago."

"Hinata-sama-" Ko and Neji started to say but was abruptly stopped.

"I said I am not Hinata. So you can quit calling me Hinata-chan, Hinata-sama or anything other than Eris."

"Ok Eris." Naruto started sarcastically before changing back to his serious self, "Why did you leave the village without permission to the Hokage?"

"We had permission. It was the night before your coronation and we asked Lady Tsunade for a mission. Back then you weren't the Hokage yet but Lady Tsunade."

Naruto glanced to Shiho, who quickly understood and went to a large cabinet. She came back with papers in her hand.

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out from shock then he frowned. He then gave the papers to Shikamaru so the latter would read it. Shikamaru had the same expression as Naruto.

He read it aloud, "Hinata Hyuuga and Sai are assigned to an S-rank mission as spies. They are going into a mission with indefinite schedule though they are supposed to report every month to me, Tsunade. This mission is highly classified and every detail is enclosed only to Sai, Hinata and Tsunade. As this is highly classified, the names of these two will be changed to Eris and Vali."

"But what about Ayame?" Anko asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "I told you Naruto to read the papers before you sign them."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Kurenai queried.

Shikamaru read the other paper, "Ayame and Teuchi are formally allowed to leave the village. They are no longer Konoha civil residents but they are welcomed to visit the village anytime they like. I, Naruto Uzumaki as the Hokage signed this paper as valid."

"Everything is valid. There are no loopholes." Shikamaru added.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "Still… an indefinite mission? Are you out of your mind? And you are supposed to report every month, why the hell doesn't anyone see you?" He said, directing his gaze towards Hinata.

"I am not allowed to spill any detail of the mission." Hinata just emotionlessly stated.

"Damn it!" Naruto pushed his chair to the wall. The chair broke. "Tell me, why didn't you tell anybody you were leaving, huh? Don't you know everyone is worried about you?

Hinata's voice indifferrent, cold and emotionless changed into something full of hatred and anguish. "Really? Everyone does? Would you care to tell me who are these everyone?

"The Hyuuga clan, your family-"

"My family? The Hyuuga clan?" She said, mockingly, "Why would "my family" want someone as useless as me?" she said putting invisible quotation marks in the air as she said the word my family.

"Hinata-sama!" Koh and Neji protested.

"Uhm wait, I forgot but they aren't my family anymore, not that they had ever been." She laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't think these people would even miss me Hokage-sama when they were the ones who wanted me out of their lives, out of Konoha." Everybody looked at her confused of what she is saying.

"I'm surprised nobody knew about it. Do you know why Hinata Hyuuga died?" she asked, pausing a bit, "Because she had never existed. Hiashi Hyuuga had banished her identity as something that has never happened."

"I don't understand." Naruto said confused.

"You are no longer a Hyuuga. I only have one daughter and her name is Hanabi. Forget the fact that you were once a member of this family." Hinata said, lowering her voice to imitate Hiashi's cold tone.

"Hinata-sama, don't tell me you were-" Neji said, Hinata just laughed bitterly.

"What? I don't get it? What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke answered his best friend, "She was disowned."

"What?! Why?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Because I was useless and not fitted for the Hyuuga clan." Hinata said sarcastically.

"Why that bastard!" Naruto said his eyes turning into Kyuubi eyes.

"Naruto! Control yourself!" Sakura said to Naruto as she saw his eyes differ.

"But how about Sai?" Lee asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone that-"

"I don't think anyone cared for my presence. I am only a mere substitute for Sasuke and now that he's back, I don't have a place here anymore." Sai said smiling. If he's feeling any anger or hatred at all, no one could see. He is very good at hiding it.

"Sai…" Temari muttered softly.

"Bullshit!" Naruto said, "How about us? Didn't you think we were worried about you? We are your friends!" Naruto was totally enraged. He could turn into his Kyuubi form anytime soon.

"Friends?" Sai asked faking a confused look, then he shifted his gaze to Hinata as if waiting for her to continue.

"I don't have any friends except Ayame, Teuchi, Ren and Vali. Apart from them, no, I never had.." She stated coldly and emotionless again. The people in the room gasped. Hinata has changed. She isn't the same anymore.

"Now if you're only going to discuss my disappearance then you will never know the answer. We'll just come back if you're ready to discuss the concert." She then left the meeting room.

"Eris! Wait!" Ayame called as she followed the Mirage lead singer.

"Well then, ciao!" Sai said before he turned around and left the room. The room was silent until…

"Ino tell me everything you know about Mirage. Now!" Naruto said.

"Mirage is a group that had been assembled 5 years ago. They are composed of Eris, the lead singer, Vali, the bassist, and Etain the drummer. Nothing is known about them aside from that. Nobody even knew their faces until they watch their concert. All they knew is that Mirage arrives and leaves anytime they want."

"Then Shikamaru think of a plan to hold off their concert until we can think of a plan to make them stay here…"then more seriously added, "permanently."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review... :)**

I know I said it was the end and I mean it... "This Chapter is the end because I haven't thought of a plan how to keep Mirage in Konoha."

It is also the end because this chapter will start the fight between Mirage and Konoha... how exciting is that ehh? But honestly, I don't know how to make them stay... I do have a plan but there would still be some missing pages... and that's what I'm having troubles with...

So my dearest readers, if you have anything in mind about making Mirage stay, please do tell... I'm quite short with ideas right now..

Anyways... sorry if I made everyone nervous and sad (would there be?) that I ended it here... don't be because like I said it's not the end but the start... hehehehe I'm quite cheesy today... Please continue reading and supporting this story until the _real _end comes... I LOVE YOU ALL! 3


	13. Yamato

**Author's note: **Hey my loves! I'M STILL ALIVE! I am sorry I never updated after so many days... you can all punch me now... I don't really have a reason why I did not update except that I am **a very lazy author**... I think I am not fit to write...

**Thank you to all those people who still read, reviewed, followed and put this story in favorites. 12000+ reads! Ha! I don't deserve your love... I am crying...**

**Special thanks to _CaptainHitsiugaya_, _books52, and mustachio!_**Thanks to all the great ideas you shared to me! I hope I can put all your ideas in my story... I shall mention you again once the plot you have shared is officially in the story! i'l give the credits to you! Did I forgot anyone? Please notify me...

And to my new Fanfiction friend, _**MoonIllusion...** _I shall mention you like I had promised... now my dear readers if you got time please read her stories,.. Big thanks with hugs and kisses.

and to the**_ sien,_**I was actually planning to sass you out but with a little bit hesitation and re-reading your comment, I actually think I would over-react if I do that.. and you actually said sorry.. so yeah... I forgive you.. **we are all good now!**

Just to clarify **SIEN**... I do not think I ever said Hinata was going to destroy Konoha... maybe I said she was going to destroy Naruto and some other people but certainly not Konoha. Or so that's what I remember... I remember that I never mention anything like destroying Konoha... If you still think I did then can you kindly point it out for me...

If you are talking about the conversation between Tsunade, sai and Hinata in chapter 4... well, i just thought that Hiashi has the attitude of being a little stubborn when things don't go his way... so yeah... are we good now?

and to **_YukiKitsune95,_**This chapter won't answer your question as to why Ayame left but I hope you find some clues here... ^_^

**OHHH! My dearest readers! I am really a very stupid writer. Here I am, never showing up until now yet all I do is give you a very long author's note... please punch me if that would make things easier for you.**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I do not own Naruto, and never will. This disclaimer is only a waste of time, space and air because we all know I do not own and never will own Naruto. Now I have to apologize again to the readers because I made this disclaimer long too.

Ouch! Who threw that shoe? Urgh! Ow.. Okay.. okay... here's the story...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Yamato**

Yamato had been away from the meeting area as soon as Mirage left. He had to think. Like Naruto, he won't let Mirage to go away just like that.

He thought of how everyone was disheartened to hear Hinata and Sai were missing. He too, was truly sad especially since one of his former team, Sai, went missing.

Even though Sai was handful, he understands him. They were both from the brotherhood, they were both used. He was like a brother to Yamato just as Naruto and Sakura are like his siblings.

But he also understood why he left. He had observed the boy and he know his sufferings. He had also observed Hinata and saw how troubled she was.

He was just glad Ayame was with him all through it all. He can still survive as long as she is with him. She would never leave him, right? Oh. How wrong was he?

After 5 years he thought he would understand why she left. He thought after seeing her again he will know. But after all those years, he had become more confused than ever. He tried to recall if he did anything wrong but he can't think of anything else.

Yamato began to rethink again. He needs to know why she left. He needs to understand. He could have just asked her but he can feel her anger even though she doesn't say a word. He needs to think. Think.

'What happened five years ago that made her leave?' he asked his self.

_He remembered being drunk, dancing with Ayame all night. They even sneak out of Naruto's birthday._

_He was drunk, yes, but sobered enough to know what's happening. Ayame was too drunk. She became a little naughtier and insists of being too close to him. _

_And as what's expected to a drunken man, Yamato lost all his control and let his wild side out. _

_The next morning, he woke up naked beside the woman he's madly in love with. His head was searing in pain. But what he saw made him smile._

_Ayame; peacefully sleeping and looking all cute were what made him smile. But then he remembered the activities last night and he frowned._

_He slapped his hands on his forehead. 'Why the hell did I lose control? What would Ayame think? She probably hates me. I should straighten things out. The sooner the better. But how?'_

_Then he noticed a bird perched on the window. He also noticed the scroll in its claws. He frowned. He needed to follow this order first. Ayame has to wait._

"_Just a little more Ayame." He said before kissing the sleeping girl's forehead. He left as fast as he could. 'Just a little more time Ayame, I promise.' His head said and he started smiling._

_Then the news that Hinata and Sai left spread. Of course he had to be there for Naruto. He needs him. He can feel him shattered and broken. But he was surprise that Naruto was being so affected._

_The girl, Hinata, had always been there for him yet, according to his observation, he doesn't really care about her before. Not as much, he thought. Same goes for Sai. Sometimes, Yamato thinks Naruto hates that guy yet here he is too troubled because of their loss._

'_I wonder if it was me in Naruto's position. What would I feel?' he thought once then he chuckled. 'I don't think I can let Ayame leave me. I don't think I'll survive.'_

_Back then he just chuckled at the thought because he knows Ayame won't leave him. She understands him more than anyone else. He was very lucky to have her._

_But because of the two missing nins, Yamato grew more busy and so he haven't seen Ayame that much. He leads some ninjas to help Naruto in his quest of finding Sai and Hinata. He also thought it was okay since he didn't know what to do once they meet again._

"_Then why don't you just propose to her?" Anko once said when he brought up his problems to the girls._

"_Yeah, just tell her you love her so much and that you want her to be permanently in your life." Shizune advised._

"_Tell her your feelings before you go on a mission again. Who knows, you might end up like…." Kurenai trailed remembering her times with Asuma._

"_We will help you plan, do not worry." Kurenai continued with a smile. Yamato also smiled he feel comforted. _

_For many days he's been busier than ever. He juggled his time with advising Naruto, helping with the search quest and planning his proposal to Ayame._

_Then that day came. He was ready. Everything was ready. Everyone cheered for him. Even Naruto was there to cheer him on._

_But…. He found no sign of Ayame. He found only an empty house. He found nothing. He went to the Hokage's tower only to find out the Hokage had unknowingly let Ayame and Teuchi out as Konoha civilians._

_He wanted to be angry at Naruto. But he understood him. Naruto was not his self since Hinata and Sai left._

_And so even without anyone's help he looked around for her. He looked around the whole town, the nearby towns but no sign of her. He was depressed. He wanted to die. He wanted to…._

_That was why he went back to ANBU. He was hoping he could get his self killed but destiny forbids him to die. He lived. And still continue breathing._

_But he was, like a zombie, breathing and living but in his mind he is dead. He is dead._

Yamato realized he was crying. 'I don't understand. I don't understand anything at all.' He said to his self. He has to know. He needs to know.

And with that he runs. He does not know if what he is doing is right but he got to do it. He has to ask Ayame everything that confuses him.

* * *

**Author's note: (Again, don't I ever shut up?)**

I know what you're thinking... you are thinking... **_"What the hell?! You only showed up now and you give us this crap of a Yamato flashback. I am seriously going to hunt you and kill__ you!"_**

Oh... am I right? or am I wrong? Urgh it's wrong to assume dear me so let the readers express their anger themselves... uhh I mean their opinion...

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you can still stay with me and my crazy and weird antics... because I am only starting... hahahaha **

**Please do kindly review... I love you!**

**About the tittle... well, I can't think of any... of you find something more appropriate tittle for this chap.. let me know... okay? okay...**

**And again if you find this crap... well, crap.. brace yourselves because I have lot of them... hahahaha sorry... I am only crazy...**

**Now... I have to go and find Zayn... you know him? The one from One Direction... well, his personality, I think, fits Sai... hahahahaha**


	14. Neji

**AN: Hi pips! How are yah? Me? I feel miserable for not updating any sooner but hey guess what? I updated today!**

Anyway, _**DageRee! **_**Thank you so much for kindly pointing out that loophole... **I know it's a loophole but I'm so lazy to explain it that I said to myself, "If no one notice it, then I won't explain. What harm can it do?" but now that you asked I am going to work my lazy bum to explain it.. here it goes.. I hope it can clear up the confusion..

**You see, I did said it was 5 years since Mirage left but I also remember Ren said he was almost five so that means he is still, technically, between 4 and 5 years of age.. **

**also Sai and Hinata left earlier than Ayame... Sai and Hina could have left in earlier months like January, February, March and Ayame could have left in the later months like the "Ber Months"... I didn't really tell the exact days right? So she could have been preggy before she left and since Yamato haven't seen Ayame very much he couldn't have thought about it...**

Ok, so does that settle it? About the other question, I mentioned in Chapter 8 that I did change the time gap to 5 years from two... **Thank you again for asking_ DageRee!_**

**Anyway, Big thanks to those who keep reading this even though I haven't updated frequently... also hugs and kisses to those who reviewed, followed and put this and me to their favorites! Hihihi**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I f I do, Sasuke will be dead and Sakura will also die in so much sorrow... while Naruto is enjoying Hinata's company and the others are also happy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Neji**

Tenten looked around. Most of the girls were trembling out of shock and some guys of suppressed anger.

"What the hell?! Banishing his own daughter? That's absurd! Hinata has so much potential! That bastard!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, I am as angry as you are but do not shout." Shino said quietly, "Shouting won't do any good right now."

Kiba stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "And what do you suggest we do then?"

Silence. Then Tenten saw Neji walked out of the room. She followed him.

Neji was shocked. 'Hinata-sama was banished? But she had shown so much potential. She even bravely stood against Pain and was beside Naruto in Tobi's battle. Why? I don't understand.' He said to his self.

His feelings jammed; his anger kept roaring, his happiness to know Hinata is alive, and his sadness that she had changed.

'She had changed.' Neji said as he remembered how he reacted after Hinata was gone.

_Naruto just finished his speech which was loudly applauded. He quickly went down the stage. He immediately went towards the Rookie 9 and Team Guy._

_"What's wrong Naruto? Why did you stop mid-sentence?" Sakura asked, obviously a little worried_

_"Hinata… Have you seen Hinata-chan?" He asked. His batch mates looked at each other._

_"No. We have also decided to fetch her at her home but Ko said she was not home." Kiba said, worrying for his former teammate._

_"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Sai as well. What could have happened?" Ino interjected._

_Then Naruto started to ran away from them. Everyone was confused. _

_Neji spoke, "I think I saw her walking awayfrom Konoha. She was at the gates."_

"_I think?" Sasuke asked._

"_Well, I am not sure. I was too tired to ensure it. But I do know it was her I saw."_

"_You can mislead us." Sasuke scoffed._

"_Well, you do not know her. You barely even talk to her. While I know her, what's in her head, what she does, her chakra signature, everything! I know it was her chakra signature!"_

"_You're wrong. You think you know her that much? You don't even know that Hinata and I hang out sometimes with Naruto. She had been close to me since she was the only one except Naruto who accepted me whole-heartedly. We confide with each other. And we understand one another. I just want to make sure that what you saw wasn't just your delusion"_

"_Stop!" Tenten intervened, "Neji, Sasuke is right. You are not sure of what you saw. It may mislead us and we would only end up needing more time to find her."_

"_I saw what I saw. It was Hinata." Neji said stubbornly._

"_This is bad. We should help find Sai and Hinata. Everyone search by teams." Shikamaru commanded and everyone did but they did not found them. Neji went home in distraught. Hanabi came to him._

"_Neji-niisan…" she said. He can saw the tears and puffy eyes Hanabi was wearing."Hinata- neechan…. She…. She…."_

_Just then Hiashi walked in. The Hyuuga leader was wearing a dark aura around him. He stared at Neji and Hanabi before Hanabi squeaked._

"_Neji-niisan, I think I'll talk to you some other time." Hanabi said but they never talked about it again._

_Everytime Neji would be assigned on a mission; he would always search for his cousin after the mission and every time, he would always ended up with broken hopes._

Neji had grown more serious and less sociable after that. Not that he was sociable before but he began to shut his self that even his friends can barely see him through. He had grown more detached and distant, only focusing in work.

But with all these years that had pass, Neji had become so great that some even suggest he should be the Hyuuga leader, but of course he declined, not that Hiashi would allow it. He reasoned only a leader with a kind heart and strong persona can be a leader and that is not him.

He sighed, all these years he was waiting for the Hyugga princess to come back. He would do anything to put Hinata as the clan leader. He loved the Hyuuga girl so much as her own sister and he would/could do anything for her.

Then he felt hands gently tapped his shoulders. When he looked back, it was a teary-eyed Tenten. He knew Tenten is the closest female friend of Hinata. He knew Tenten could understand and feel the same heart-wrenching pain he is feeling right now.

"She changed." He simply stated but Tenten knew he was very lonely inside. She hugged him from his back.

"It's all gonna be fine. Everything would soon fall back into their rightful places. We just have to wait and see." She said reassuringly though she, herself, doubt her words.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review... I'm begging you!**

Gaaahhhh! The freaking"v" is so stubborn.. I need to press it two times before it budge! OOHHHHHH! Sorry about that...

Anyway, I notice it's slightly a NejiTen chapter... "Yay!" To all the NejiTen fans! I know Neji died but I'm still hoping he would live again after the war.. just like what happened in Pain's battle.. awww... I miss Neji!

Also, I just thought Sasuke can understand Hinata since both are second best to their father's eyes... and though I found it amusing that Hinata hangs out with him and Naruto (maybe it's a lot of fainting and stuttering) I think it's not really impossible that Sasuke can stand her because she's the only one who do not fawn over him... yeah... so that's it..

Now, I'm sorry for another flashback but these things are quite necessary... Yeah... I know... I suck... but... please.. but...

Sai! The readers are bullying me! What?! I know it's my fault but... huhuhuhuhu Sai... I thought you're my comrade why are you turning against me...

(cries in a dark alley)


	15. Two Pieces

**Author's note: **Hiya people! **Thanks a lot to every single person who read, reviewed, followed and put this story and me to their favorites! I love you guys!**

Anyway, guess who's birthday it is today? Yeah! ME! **Happy Birthday to ME! **And I am very happy that I share my birthday with Itachi and Sasuke's mother, **UCHIHA MIKOTO! Yay! Happy Birthday to her too!** Though I think it's not really happy since she's dead... :(((

Anyway, sorry for those I had killed for all the waiting... I hope I can mend your broken hearts with this... let's continue with the story, okay?

Wait, by the way, this chapter is a bit song fic... ok... it's a songfic... so forgive me... gomen minna-san!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... unless there's a miracle and I magically become Masashi Kishimoto... but that's gonna be weird... also... I am not Demi Lovato so the song I used is not mine either...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Two Pieces**

The other teams are now silent. They can't believe it. Hinata and Sai are back but are different. It is as if they knew them not.

But maybe they really don't know them. They don't even bother to get to know them. They felt bad. Now they had realized how close Hinata and Sai are to all of them. They even know some of their secrets but they don't know a lot about the two.

And Ayame. Ayame had a child. They could not believe it. How did she? Who was the father? That's what in everyone's mind.

"What the hell?! Banishing his own daughter? That's absurd! Hinata has so much potential! That bastard!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, I am as angry as you are but do not shout." Shino said quietly, "Shouting won't do any good right now."

Kiba stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "And what do you suggest we do then?"

By then Neji had already slipped out of the room and Tenten followed.

"I just can't believe it. Or more precisely, I can't understand anything." Shikamaru stated, "I just can't seem to connect the facts. How and why would they change? I don't understand it."

"It's not like the facts are laid in the open. We need to investigate further." Kurenai said.

"But how?" Lee asked

"I don't know. I don't even know where to start." Kurenai answered. All of them walked home pondering what could have happen in between the 5 year gap.

Shikamaru stayed in the office Naruto had assigned for him when he was appointed as his adviser. Ino stayed behind as well, providing Shikamaru all the things he need and assisting in any way she can.

Naruto was downtrodden. _"How could all of these happen? Why would Hinata change? And Sai? Ayame? What happened?" _he asked his self but no answer came.

He was in his usual spot, the 4th's monument. He contemplated everything that happened before things go out of hand. The night before his coronation he knows something is wrong. The dance they shared, the tears in her eyes before she ran away from him, the song that practically said she was going to leave. How can he not see it?

He slammed his face to his palm. Then he heard a voice. The same voice he had always wanted to hear again after five years. Hinata's singing voice.

_*There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play*_

Naruto desperately look for the voice's source.

_+There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face_

_We're only lost children, trying to find a friend_

_Trying to find our way back home*_

At last he found her. He stopped at his tracks and just stared at the singer. He was dazed. He can't move. Not because of any negative emotion, but rather because of an unknown feeling that overwhelmed him.

_*We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_

_Two pieces of a broken heart*_

Hinata sang her heart out. Trying to brush off the feelings that overwhelmed her, she concentrated in her song. Unbeknownst to her are eyes that are concentrated lovingly in her form.

_*I know where we could go and never feel let down again_

_We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king_

_We're only lost children, trying to find a friend_

_Trying to find our way back home*_

'Why am I singing this song?' She thought. Seeing her former friends, Hinata was a little shaken. And because she was distracted, she didn't know that she was singing a song that she wrote years ago for the person she loved very much.

_*We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_

_Two pieces of a broken heart*_

'That song,' Naruto thought, 'it would be fun if it was for me. It does suit me. And her…'

_*Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep_

_Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams_

'_Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)_

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play*_

Naruto can't help but feel that the old Hinata is still inside the woman he was gazing at. With that he was more determined to do everything to bring back the old Hinata and make her stay.

_*We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_

_We fit together like_

_Two pieces of a broken heart*_

Naruto gritted his teeth. Sai. He clenched his knuckles. Sai appeared out of nowhere and is slowly approaching Hinata. He doesn't know why but he doesn't want him near her.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

Hinata was surprised by the hand that covered her eyes. But he knew who it was.

"Sai." She said with a smile.

"Singing again?" he asked.

"Just trying to shrug off some… unwanted feelings." She answered.

"Come on, let's just go and rest. It's been a long day." Sai said holding out a hand that Hinata happily accepted.

Naruto is surely angry now. He doesn't know why but seeing Sai and Hinata cheerfully walking hand in hand made him feel something strange.

"Are you jealous Naruto?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed, startled by the new presence. "No, of course not. Why would I?"

"I don't know." Sakura said teasingly but there's a hint of sadness and jealousy in her voice which the Kyuubi container do not notice. "But it seems like your teeth would soon fall off and your knuckles would soon bleed because of all the force your putting in it." She chuckled.

Naruto sighed. "Maybe I am Sakura." Sakura was shocked with his admission.

"It's just after five years, Sai had been very close with Hinata while I have been with her eversince we were young yet I'm not even half as close as her and Sai." Naruto continued. Sakura patted his back sympathetically.

Naruto sighed again, sadness evident in his voice. "It's my fault anyway. I didn't do anything to be close to her. I bet Sasuke is much closer to her than I do."

Sakura sighed too and continued patting the back of his friend. She was worried of Naruto so she went to follow him. She heard the song and seen everything. She knows full well for whom that song is for and she feels a little bit guilty.

But as she sees Naruto's current situation, she can't help but feel envious over the blue-haired byakugan user.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :))**

I notice I had made the chapter numbering wrong... so I edited that... sorry for the inconvenience.

Anyway... green-eyed monsters attack today... don't you agree with me? Confusion arises too... can they find the answers to their questions? What would happen to Sai's plan of revenge? Would it really be effective?

Seems like it... still we can find that out in the next chapter, ne?


	16. Fluffy Moments at Work?

**Author's notes: I AM VERY SORRY!** You see... the truth is last summer, my Ate (older sister, the owner of the laptop I am using) is always using the laptop that's why I can't really use it myself.. (Well, she's the owner, what can I do?) and now that school starts... it broke down... and now I am only renting pc in a computer shop... sob, sob, sob... I only have a limited time... and **AN ARTIST IS SUPPOSE TO BE ENJOYING HIS/HER/IT? TIME OF WORKING ON A MASTERPIECE NOT BEING UNDER-PRESSURED WITH THE SHOP KEEPER WHO KEEPS TELLING ME IT'S ALREADY MY TIME...**

**MY TIME? TO WHAT? SHINE? DIE? OKAY, OKAY I KNOW, MY TIME IS OVER... I'm gonna stop once I'm finished... hehehehe (evil laugh)**

anyway, I am alive... and I hope you are alive too! (OF COURSE YOU ARE ALIVE! WILL YOU BE READING THIS IF YOU'RE NOT? SOMETIMES I'M JUST SO DUMB!) And school starts, and now I am in second year college, and everything is just harder than when I was a freshman. Urgh! The real college life!

Anyway my life is not something you want to read about so I'm gonna make this real fast...

**Thank you to all the lovely folks who keeps reading this, leaving a comment, following this and putting this story to their favorites! And also to the beautiful people who followed ME and put ME to their list of favorite authors... wow! Thank you so much! Seriously, I don't deserve all your love!**

And to **zielavenaz96, **I was thinking the same way too... that's why I put a hint of ShikaIno in the last chapter... I hope you'll like this part.. and every ShikaIno shippers out there... this part is for you.,.. :))))

I **halfly** (I don't think there's such a word but I'm still gonna use it, let's just put it in WenDictionary [a hint on my real name]) dedicate this chapter to... **nufze-chan, who loves SHIKAINO as much as I do! **(This is halfly dedicated to you, nufze-chan because the real one [my real dedication story] is still in progress)

And I **fully** dedicate this chapter to everyone who keeps reading this story though the writer is such a worthless, "troublesome" author who's gone for a long while and when she pops in she rants non-stop...

okay... start the story now! wait... as much as I don't want to trouble you my lovely pips.. disclaimer is a must!

**Disclaimer: **onceuponabloodynight owns nothing... I'm poor!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fluffy Moments at Work?**

Shikamaru was literally buried in a pile of paperwork. He finished the daily works but his investigation about Mirage continues that is why there's still a lot of paperwork to do. Well; he was researching for any written law that can make Mirage legally stay whether they like it or not, studying any signs of pregnancies (he was thinking when did Ayame started giving signs of pregnancies), anything that can resolve any of the questions and problems he, and the whole gang, is facing.

Shikamaru tilted his head upwards as the soft snore coming from the sofa. Shikamaru lightly smiled at the view. Ino was peacefully sleeping on the sofa, her blond hair almost covering her whole face and her legs are sticking out of the edges of the small sofa, a lot of papers are surrounding her and the sofa. He looked at the time; it's almost 2 in the morning.

'_She looks uncomfortable.' _Shikamaru thought as he gazed back at the blond. He stood up to wake Ino up and make her sleep in the next room; a small bedroom for times when Shikamaru needs to do paperwork overnight. As he stood up, he noticed an empty cup of coffee on his table. He wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't stand up for all the papers that covers almost the whole table. He smiled again.

_Shikamaru was busy reading some papers when a soft clang reached his ears. He looked up and saw Ino looking at him._

"_What?" he asked._

"_It's 10 in the evening. Aren't you going to rest for a little while?" she asked._

"_No," he said turning back to the papers again, "I need to finish this as soon as possible. We are running out of time with every second passing."_

"_Then at least eat dinner or drink a coffee." She said. Shikamaru looked up at her again._

"_I can't go out Ino-" he was disrupted when Ino shoved a cup in his face. "Ouch!"_

"_Sorry…" Ino smiled sheepishly as she started pulling her hands (that holds a cup) away from his face. "I was just worried you are tiring yourself out."_

_Shikamaru suddenly snatched the cup of coffee from her. Ino squealed from surprise._

"_Can't you be a little quieter?" Shikamaru asked, "It's 10 in the evening and my head is pounding from all the stress." He said as he sipped the coffee._

"_Well, it is your fault. If you didn't startle me then I wouldn't have screamed." Ino huffed._

"_I was only getting what is mine. You were actually going to hide this coffee from me, right?" he asked then sipped again. "Before you can do that, I snatched it from you. You made this for me, right?"_

_Ino nodded, blushing a little, "How did you know it was for you?" she asked._

_Shikamaru smirked, "Easy. You were sipping coffee since we started investigating; you can't possibly want more caffeine, aren't you? Why if you do want some more, that's not very healthy. You will-"_

"_I know what will happen, okay? "Ino stopped Shikamaru from lecturing, "Besides, you're the one to talk. You're addicted with cigarettes and that's more dangerous than coffee."_

_Shikamaru sighed, "Anyway, besides that, you made black coffee when you liked cappuccino." Shikamaru then slyly smiled._

"_Don't look at me like that Shikamaru! URGH! YOU ALL KNOWING BASTARD! You don't know everything, alright? You are not God!" Ino screamed, frustrated with him knowing everything. Shikamaru laughed at her. And when he stopped, he smiled at her frowning friend. He put the empty cup on his desk._

"_Thank you, Ino." He said so seriously that Ino stopped frowning and looked at him. "Thank you for the coffee and for making me laugh. It relieved some of the stress."_

_Ino smiled back at him, the smile that entranced him, a genuine smile. 'She is saying something, what is it?' he thought._

_Ino chuckled, "I was asking what I can do to help. And yes, you were thinking aloud just now." And she chuckled more. Shikamaru reddened from embarrassment._

"_You've done enough. Just… rest…" he said. Ino shook his head._

"_I want to help Shika." Shikamaru sighed._

"_Okay then, read these books about pregnancy. You will know more about it than me. Let me handle the law." He said, turning back to the pile of paperwork._

Shikamaru edged closer to the blond. He tucked some of her hair and he got a better view of her face. He smiled again.

"Ino." He whispered. Oh! He was captivated again by her. This girl he had loved for so many years but never loved him back. "Ino." He whispered again. He then leaned forward to kiss her forehead when…

"Shikamaru…" Ino stirred. Shikamaru quickly straightened his self. Ino's eyes flap open and stared at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered. Shikamaru faked a cough.

"Umm, Ino… ummm… there's a bedroom next door. You should rest there. That sofa looks uncomfortable." Shikamaru said.

Ino stood up when something caught her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to see if it was just her imagination or it was because she just woke up but she saw it again.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something moved quickly from the window." Ino said.

"It was just your imagination, Ino. Just go to the bedroom and sleep." Shikamaru said.

"It wasn't my imagination. I really saw something. There it was again!" Ino exclaimed while pointing to the window behind Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back to where she was pointing and surely he saw nothing. But before he turned to Ino, just in time to catch her before she faints, he swore he saw something moved quickly behind his office window at two o'clock in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! ARIGATO! Please be kind to me and leave a review... :))))**

Ok.. so I extended for 15 minutes and now the shop keeper is pestering me again... urgh...

This was a ShikaIno chapter... and this seems like nothing happened (because Ino opened her eyes and Shikamaru stopped the supposedly kiss, what a pity... :((( ) but this (for me) has something significant... ooppssieess... I gave a hint.. well... it was an obvious hint anyway... hehehehe

Well, I badly need to go now or else I'm gonna pay for another extended minutes...** later! :))) **I hope...


	17. The Next Day

**Author's note: **

Okay so this is a very tiring week but I love it! :)) I learned a lot and I joined 3 clubs in school! Yay! And to celebrate I would like to share this happiness with you... I hope you enjoy this chapter! :))

By the way, about the last chapter... I didn't write it without a purpose...** it's part of my main story**... every chapter is part of the main story or else I won't put it up. If you can't find any significance on why I put it there... I suggest you read it again and ponder on it. Also if you didn't find what you want there... it isn't my fault... as Marcelo Santos III always says, and I quote..

**"I write to express, not to impress."**

I give every member of the Naruto family a time to shine especially since I brought up their names in some parts. If you're not satisfied with my story and you're can't find what you wanted here... (I'm sorry if it sounds rude but I'm being honest) please stop reading and write a story of your own... **It will do us both a favor; I would not be pressured anymore and you will find satisfaction. :))**

Anyway, **Thank you to the lovely readers of "The New Me" who read, reviewed, followed and put this to their favorites! **I appreciate you all so much... I don't even know how to repay.

**And to those amazing people who followed me and put me to their list of favorite authors, thank you so much! :))**

**To _CaptainHitsiugaya,_ **Thank you so much for all the support! Hehehehe :)) Maybe I'll write a story that is dedicated to you someday... if I ever overcome laziness... hehehehe

**Let us all enjoy this chapter. And I'm sorry if it's a bit crappy for your liking... I am feeling sick today...**

**Disclaimer: **I would never own Naruto... unless I bought it but that's impossible because I do not have any money...

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Next Day**

Ren was once again all alone. His mother and grandfather are planning on opening the ramen stand they once built in Konoha before so they went there to fix the place. His uncle Vali and auntie Eris are have gone somewhere last night, that is what his mother told him but he believe were having fun on their own. He saw some people in shows and movies having fun in a fancy restaurant, just the two of them, then going to some hotel doing…..

He doesn't know what. His mother always turns the TV off when she catches Ren watching such shows. But he bet those people were having fun for when he watch the continuation of the said show or movie, they are seen having fun again.

"_Maybe Uncle Vali and Auntie Eris are enjoying in a beautiful resort or maybe they are having a fancy dinner and breakfast. Urgh! I wish Uncle Vali and Auntie Eris let me come with them. It's so boring here!" _he said to his self.

He was so bored. He already did a lot of things. He drew a lot, bathed, listened to music, studied, and ate a lot of stuffs.

"_Oh, I haven't watch TV yet."_ He said to his self as he run to open the television. It was that show again. The protagonists of the stories are at it again; having fun in a fancy restaurant until they lock each other's gazes. The man murmured something and the girl nodded. Then they were in front of a grand hotel… the man checked in and they entered the room. Then the man started undressing..

"_This is it! I'm finally going to know what happens when they are at the hotel!" _he happily exclaimed to his self.

Then it was black. Someone turned the TV off. And that person was standing right in front of him. The person lightly pinched his nose while saying,

"Aren't you too young to watch such kinds of show?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji didn't go home last night. He stayed with Tenten after wandering around the village for hours. Tenten welcomed him and they talk about some things until they fell asleep. Honestly, he doesn't want to go home.

"_It was never home. It became especially not-home when Hinata-sama left. Now that she's back, I still don't think it's home. For all I know, it becomes worse than before knowing that Hiashi-sama banished my favourite cousin."_ He said to his self as he approache the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

"Neji-niisan…" a voice called him.

"Oh! Hanabi. What is it?"

"Where were you last night? The council have been very worried about you and they thought you were sent on a mission without the Hyuuga's knowledge. They were about to complain to the Hokage."

"I was just- nevermind." Neji said, with his dismissal, Hanabi spoke again.

"I'll just tell them you came back today from a meeting last night. By the way, due to your absence the clan meeting has been moved today. Please attend it." And with that Hanabi walked away.

Neji thought of how Hanabi looks a lot like Hinata but different in attitude. Hanabi acts a lot like Hiashi. He knew that Hinata loved her sister very much though he doesn't know if latter reciprocates or has shown any appreciation to Hinata. But Hanabi acts a little different than before. He wasn't sure what it is that changed but he knew it started when Hinata left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That hurts!" the boy exclaimed as Yamato laughed at him.

"That's what you get for watching such shows. It isn't fit for your eyes." He said in between his laughter. The boy pouted.

_Yamato was in front of the guest house where Mirage is staying since last night. But since the household was quiet and it was dark inside, he figured that they were all asleep and decided to sleep too. When he woke up, he decided to knock at the guest's door. But as he knock, the door flung open; turns out when the people inside left they forgot to lock the gates._

_He decided to leave it and go o back later but he heard footsteps and he changed his mind. He thought a theft has come in and was stealing but instead he saw a little boy watching a show. He gazed at the boy who didn't notice his presence._

'_What am I doing? Why am I feeling this way? I am supposed to hate this boy but why am I fond of him? Ugh… maybe I shouldn't think this way. It isn't his fault that he was Ayame's son with another man. I should pity him for his father was a useless worthless man who left him and Ayame alone. I bet that man even made Ayame cried a river.' he said to his self as he clenched his fist. _

_Then he noticed what the boy was watching. 'It is a rated SPG show. Why is this boy watching it?' he asked his self, amused of what he was seeing._

_He let the boy watch the show until things get heated up. . The man in the show murmured something and the girl nodded. Then they were in front of a grand hotel… the man checked in and they entered the room. Then the man started undressing and…_

_That's when he decided to intervene. Afterall, he was only a child and he isn't supposed to watch such shows. He quickly pressed the off button and stood in front of Ren to block his view from the television. He then pinched the boy's nose to reprimand him._

"Why are you here anyway Uncle Yamato?" the boy asked, stopping him from his laughter fit.

"I wanted to talk to your mother, Ren but it seems like she isn't here or else you would have not watched that show. I guess I should leave, but please do not open the television, alright?" he said while moving towards the door.

Suddenly tiny hands clutched his big ones and he stopped walking. He looked down to Ren who had those big pleading eyes again; the one he used when they were in Suna.

"Please don't leave me. I'm alone. I don't want to be alone." The kid said.

Yamato sighed and answered, "I'll stay but be a good boy."

Ren cheered and dragged Yamato to his room. Yamato was amazed by the boy's room, the boy possesses very few toys and his room was filled with recipe books.

"Mom said you cannot eat toys so she only bought me toys that are educational and recipe books which I collect. I'm a collector of recipe books." He informed as he beamed brightly at Yamato. Yamato smiled as well, it seems to him that this boy can read minds.

'_Maybe his father is a Yamanaka that wondered outside Konoha. I mean he is charming, smart and it seems to me he can read minds. I would ask Ino later if she knows any Yamanaka outside Konoha.' _Yamato thought.

"So, Uncle Yamato, what would you like to do?" Ren said as he continued beaming at the man.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji has reached the room where the Hyuuga conference always takes place. It was already starting and he received a lecture for being late from the Hyuuga elders. But as they proceed to the main topic, Neji didn't like what he was hearing. He wished the Elders were still reprimanding him for being late than hearing this debate.

"Hanabi is fit to be the Hyuuga leader. She has been working hard and she has the talents to be our leader."

"But she is too young to be given such great power and responsibility we should wait until her she turns 20."

"But what if she does what the 'other one' did?"

"She is much stronger than the 'other one'. She wouldn't run away just because she is afraid to handle such responsibility."

That's the last straw for Neji. He looked at Hanabi who was silently watching the debate still going on. He glanced at Hiashi who was silently listening to everything they are saying. He saw Ko clenching his fist, the two of them knew better. He decided to interfere. He coughed loudly enough to gather everyone's attention.

"What is it Neji? What is so important that you need to break the etiquette of respecting the elders when they are talking?" said one elder.

"I don't think you should crown anyone as the leader. It is too early. I believe we should think carefully about it first."

Everyone listened and pondered at his statement. As a respected branch member of the Hyuuga clan (almost everyone thinks of him as a member of the main family), they were respecting his ideals but…

"We need a leader, Neji-sama. Hiash-dono needs to rest. He had fulfilled his duties at a young age and had been serving-"

"I do know what Hiashi-dono had done to the clan but I was thinking we should start rethinking of our plans especially now."

"Why?" the elder, irritated, asked.

"Hinata-sama is in Konoha." He said. Then everyone and everything fell silence.

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading! If you like to review, please do... I would like to hear your opinion.**

I don't have anything to say... my head is pounding and my eyes are shutting on it's own... I'm not myself today... I'm sorry..


	18. Teuchi's Opinion

**Author's note: **Hello my dear readers! :)) how have you been? Me, Life gets more exciting for me every single day, but it gets more tiring too.

Anyways, did I offend anyone with my latter author's note? Well, I do not mean to offend anyone, I was only telling what I really felt. But let's just move on. Shall we? :))

I did end up having a fever right after I typed the last chapter... hehehehe but I'm okay now... I think that was my body's way of coping with stress. hehehehe

Again, **I thank everyone who read, reviewed, put this story to their favorites and followed. I also thank everyone who followed me and put me to their list of favorite authors.**

****Anyway, **I hope you enjoyed reading this cause I enjoyed writing it. :))**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and never will own Naruto. It's Kishimoto's work of art!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Teuchi's Opinion**

Naruto has been awake before even his usual time of 5. Actually, he wasn't even able to sleep at all. He has been thinking all night on things like how he can make Mirage stay, how did Ayame got pregnant, when did she got pregnant, how Sai and Hinata are so close, how he can make Sai trust him again, how he can bring back the old Hinata.

It was six when he finally stood up to prepare for work. But he doesn't really want to go to work, instead, he went around town; hoping to catch even a glimpse of Hinata or Sai or Ayame or Teuchi or Ren. He knows Shikamaru and Ino would really be angry at him and they'll lecture him for being very late. He was pretty sure Sasuke is going to look for him, so as Kiba, Shino, Lee and Choji. But he just wants to be alone for a moment.

And so the Rokudaime walked around town. The town is like usual, busy and cheerful. But there's something different. The town is buzzing about Mirage.

'That's not very surprising since Mirage is very popular. I wonder if they already found out who Mirage is.' Naruto thought.

There's also a buzz about some village being torn to destruction but the news is a little hazy.

'Maybe I'll go ask Shikamaru what that is later. If I remember correctly Gaara mentioned some same story when we were in Suna, I'll ask him that too.'

There are also some people giggling and cheerfully going towards one direction. He heard words like; Ramen, Opening, Eat, that caught his attention that he decided to follow the crowd. He halted when he saw a bunch of people assembling in front of something he can't even see with such a thick crowd.

He was so curious of what people are amassing about that he risked huddling in the midst of the throng. By the time, he came in front of the establishment people are fussing about, he was out of breath and very sweaty. But he was overjoyed in what he saw.

**Ramen Ichiraku Reopening. **As soon as Naruto saw this sign, he was unable to wait. He began jumping around and huddling towards the door. Teuchi suddenly appeared.

"Sorry for the wait. We have been remodelling the place since we've been gone for a long time. I hope I can still cook ramen the way I used to. Hahahaha Anyway, Ramen Ichiraku is once again open." Teuchi said, smiling to the crowd as he open the door widely.

The crowd rushed to the restaurant. The shop quickly bustled with people ordering their favourite ramen which they had badly missed for a long time. Ayame and Teuchi happily served them. The restaurant was like it used to be.

"Teuchi, your ramen is still so amazing! It's one of a kind!" the people complimented and Teuchi thanked them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked the person sitting near the counter. The man stopped eating and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto! What brings you here?"

"I missed the old man's ramen. I bet that's also your reason. Are you alone?" he asked, Iruka was a bit hesitant to answer until a woman arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late Iruka. Oh! Naruto!" the woman said. Naruto had slowly formed a sly grin in his face.

"Iruka-sensei.. what are you doing with Anko?"

Iruka blushed madly as so Anko. They were both hurriedly denying that they are dating in which Naruto laughed.

"It's alright. You can date. But please not when you're at work."

"No! We told you we're investigating." Both of them said.

"What were you investigating then?"

Anko suddenly looked around then muttered, "Something about Ayame's pregnancy and why she left. It can be useful to Shikamaru on picking up pieces like puzzles."

"Okay then I'll help you." Naruto enthusiastically said.

"Be your usual self, alright Naruto? Let's ask Teuchi if he knows anything once Ayame is a good measure away from him but let's do it subtly." Iruka instructed.

"I'll make sure Ayame is quite far from Teuchi then." Anko then suggested. The group go with their plan and as soon as Anko lead Ayame away, Naruto and Iruka executed their plan.

"Old man!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto!" Teuchi happily greeted him back. "The usual?" he asked. Naruto nodded and in a few minutes Naruto was gleefully eating his tonkatsu ramen beside Iruka.

"So Old man, how was business in other countries?"

"Uhh, we never opened a restaurant in any village or country. Ayame had been so focused on caring for her child and we've been accompanying Eris and Vali for 3 years in which Ayame joined Mirage."

"But… Ayame's excuse in leaving the village was that you and she will open a shop in different villages in different countries. Did you know that I always asked the shinobis who came back from missions if they saw any Ichiraku Ramen Shop?"

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry about that Naruto. The truth is, I don't even know why we left. I was just surprise to see her packing her things and saying we'll leave and that she had already handled everything so I need not worry anymore. Then when we arrived in Suna, she locked herself for weeks in her room and when she finally came out she announced she was pregnant." Naruto and Iruka stopped eating their ramen and listened intently to Teuchi's story.

"It was surprising. I was really shocked and angry but I can't leave her alone. I supported both of us until Ren was born. He is an angel. We never regret having him. 2 years later, we met Eris and Vali. They offered to accompany them and that they will give us work. It was more easy for me because all I do is watch after Ren."

"Do you know who the father of Ren is?" Yamato asked.

"No, I don't know who he is. I have a hunch but I'm not really sure. Ayame never told me."

"And Eris and Vali? How were they?" Naruto asked.

"They were very kind and I'm happy to be with them but there is something off with Eris and Vali. Sometimes I wish they are still Hinata and Sai." Teuchi sighed.

Naruto sighed too, "I do too. There are moments yesterday that I saw the old them but it was so brief that I don't even know if what I saw is real. Do you know why they left?"

"I'm sure they were on a mission. They always discuss strategies and plans but I'm not very keen to what it really is. I'm not a shinobi afterall, and I'm not that familiar with ninja business. But sometimes I hear them talk quietly at night. I think they were talking about…" Teuchi was cut off when Ayame walked in with Anko right behind him.

"It's okay, Anko. It's not your fault. That man has no manners. He deserves to be hit. Oh! Father, there's an order of tonkatsu ramen." And Ayame walked off to another customer.

"Well then Naruto, Iruka, I have a work to do. Please stop by next time and let's have a chat. I am so curious of what's happening here in Konoha while we are away especially when my favourite customer is the one ruling." Teuchi ruffled Naruto's hair before proceeding to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I can't keep her anymore." Anko apologized when she found out that Teuchi left a crucial information hanging.

"It's okay. Anyway, what did you do? You've kept Ayame busy for quite a longer than I thought." Iruka asked.

Anko grinned slyly, "I made a fuss. Accused a poor man of being a pervert and throwing my ramen to him and punched him." Naruto and Iruka were astonished.

"Poor man. I wonder if he'll be alright. I mean he faced humiliation and received a punch." Naruto voiced his thoughts which were the same as Iruka's.

"Oh! Don't worry about that. He really is a pervert, anyway. By the way, that man was looking for you, Naruto. Apparently, you skipped work. I think you should go now, everyone is worried."

That was when Naruto remembered he still has a work to do. He bid Anko and Iruka goodbye before running off towards the Hokage Tower. Iruka and Anko continued eating their ramen.

"Who's that man, anyway? You seem to know him." Iruka asked Anko.

"Oh! That man!" Anko laughed. "You know him too." Iruka looked at Ayame, a little puzzled.

Anko laughed again, "It was Kakashi. I saw him staring at a sweet young couple while murmuring his perverted thoughts. He ran away right after I screamed "Pervert!" and received a puch and poured hot ramen on but not before he asked me if I know where Naruto is. Weird guy! Well, let's forget about that. This is a date after all." He winked at the blushing Iruka before continuing eating her ramen.

As Naruto saw a bunch of people in front of the Hokage Tower, Naruto cursed.

'Damn. Why is there always a horde of people everywhere I go?' Naruto asked his self as he made his way to the hidden door. Naruto was greeted by his secretary, Ino, who was looking frantic and tired.

"Where have you been?" Ino shouted at him.

"I was investigating." Naruto irritatingly stated before grinning, "I found something that can be useful. Where's Shikamaru?"

"In his office but please listen to me first." Ino said.

Naruto did not listen well on what Ino was ranting about. He assumed she was ranting about his tardiness. He was more focused on what he found out and the results Shikamaru can make up if he hears about the information he gathered while at Ichiraku. His attention was caught when he heard people screaming and demanding the Hokage's presence while Sasuke and other shinobis explained something.

"The Hokage is currently having meeting with your leader and elders. Please remain calm or I'm going to arrest all of you for threatening the Rokudaime." Sasuke declared. Being the chief of the Military Police Corps, the crowd; Naruto observed were mostly Hyuuga, calmed down.

Now, Naruto was more puzzled. He listened to Ino, hoping she provides him some information of what is really happening.

"I hope you won't mess it up. Come up with a good plan and excuse and make it valid or else a civil war can ensue. Or it will end up badly for Mirage." Naruto heard Ino said before she knocked on Shikamaru's door.

Naruto regretted not listening to his secretary. He wanted to ask more, but Ino had already declared his presence to the people inside the office. As Ino let him in, the people inside stood up in respect but Naruto became more perplexed.

'What are the Hyuuga elders doing here?' he asked his self as he looked at Shikamaru for answers. And confused eyes met stern gaze.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my dears! I hope you would leave a review! :))**

So my dears, as others refer it, I went back to the main plot... (though everything is actually in my plot)... It's focused on Naruto again! or this chapter is...

What do you think will happen eh? Why are the Hyuuga rioting? What will Naruto do?

And with Naruto's new information, can Shikamaru solved the puzzle pieces of Mirage?

Well, find out about that... next time I update... :)))

PS. Not so important note...

By the way, I'll be trying to write a fic for #ShadowMindFathers event... because I am **an avid ShikaIno fan!** I know I said I'll slowly accept ShikaTema... but no,.. I can't so I'll stop trying and just ship ShikaIno all the way to the end of Naruto... hehehehehe

Anyway, I hope I can actually do it. I'm putting aside Nufze-chan's dedication story for this one. And I'm hoping against hope I can overcome my laziness and work myself off to this one. I want to share ShikaIno love to all ShikaIno lovers so I hope I can really do this.

Wish me luck! :))


	19. Defensive

**Author's notes: Hello everyone! I am sorry, I am not updating really often... **quite busy with school... with all of our teachers demanding our every attention.. sigh... besides... this story is freaking me out because I still can't think of a nice revenge.. sigh..

As a breather, I wrote #ShikaIno stories.. check them out if you got time... :))

Anyway... **Big THANKS to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and put this story to their favorites! Also hugs and kisses to all the people who followed me and put me to their list of favorites! YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT!****  
**

****Now here is chapter 18. Please enjoy! :))

**Disclaimer:** onceuponabloodynight is too poor and talent-less to own Naruto Series...

* * *

**Chapter 18: Defensive**

"We have been waiting, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru greeted first, his tone controlled and his muscle tensed. His gaze never left Naruto as if accusing him of something.

"Good morning Shikamaru, Hyuuga-sama, Hyuuga elders!" Naruto said trying to sound cheerful. Ino, who was behind him, rolled her eyes.

'He clearly wasn't listening to me.' She said to herself. She eyed Shikamaru who got the message.

"Excuse us for a second; there is something I wanted to discuss with the Hokage." And Shikamaru lead Naruto away from the crowd and into the adjacent room. Shikamaru closed the door.

"Hey Shikamaru! Isn't this Ino's clothes." Naruto said as he eyed the clothes Ino wore last night that was lying on the floor. Shikamaru quickly took it away from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sheepishly smiled, "What did the two of you do last night?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru said, blushing a little. "Anyway, this is not about us. There is a problem Naruto."

"Yeah, I am confused. Why are the Hyuuga clan here?" Shikamaru sighed.

"You were not listening to Ino again." He sighed again, "The Hyuuga clan has figured out that Hinata is here in Konoha."

"How did they-" Naruto tried to ask when he was interrupted by the sudden banging of the door.

"Neji told us this morning about Mirage appearance in Konoha and which this Mirage is joined by Hinata." Hiashi said, Naruto can feel his blood boiling.

"I don't see the problem with that." Naruto said trying to contain his anger.

"You clearly know nothing with clan business, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said.

"Of course he knows nothing. He is too young to be a Hokage." One of the elders said, as they barged into the room.

"I beg your pardon, but I think Naruto-sama is very much capable in handling the village. Konoha had obtained peace under his sovereignty and other vilages sought-" Shikamaru said, trying to defend his friend.

"I don't want to hear anything from the Hokage's adviser who is also the same age as he and as ignorant too." One of the elders mocked.

"Also he is a disgrace to his clan. I don't even think you are giving the Hokage the much needed advise when you are filthy one as well, sleeping with his secretary. What will your father even say about this?" Another one said. Naruto can feel, Shikamaru's aura darkened.

"Excuse me. But I don't think our personal lives are what are at stake here. Naruto and Shikamaru had proven their abilities for so many years."

"I especially don't listen to sluts like you." One elder ridiculed Ino. Shikamaru's and Naruto's fist clenched tight.

"I do not care what you think and say about me. I know very well my capabilities and so are these men you are scorning. I do believe Shikamaru is smarter than all of you combined and Naruto is a greater leader than any of you." Ino said, shocking everybody in the room, including Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Why you-" the elder shouted.

"It is in my knowledge that the Hyuuga clan is in jeopardy for five years. If Naruto and Shikamaru did not try to suppress the commotion, your clan would be in a rebellion."

"You-"

"Stop." Hiashi intervened, he then directed his eyes to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I would like you to exile Hinata." His eyes contained controlled emotions that Naruto can't even see through it.

"Why would I do that?"

"She is a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan; she will only ruin the family name. She is worthless and despicable-" Naruto can't take it anymore.

"Do not speak ill of Hinata. And do not try to control me; I am not your puppet Hiashi-sama." The Hyuuga leader glared at the young Hokage.

"Besides, Hinata isn't part of the Hyuuga clan anymore. If I remember correctly, you banished her. Well, don't worry; she is not under your custody anymore. If she caused trouble, it will be my responsibility." Naruto said.

He continued, "And Hinata is neither worthless nor despicable. She is a loving, caring, gentle, talented, smart and beautiful lady whom Konoha once called as one of their most prized and prided shinobi. Too bad, her own father, her own family who she thought would accept her, didn't see that."

Hiashi's face darkened, "Alright Hokage-sama. If that is what you want. But do not count me and the clan in once trouble ensue in this peaceful village." With that speech, Hiashi and the elders left.

"Ino." Shikamaru was first to break the silence, "You shouldn't have angered the elders."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "Ino was being very brave! And besides she was only telling the truth."

"I know, but because of that rumors will come out. It will ruin our reputation."

"I am sorry Shikamaru. But I can't help myself, they were mocking us. I just can't stand here and do nothing. Right, Naruto?" Naruto beamed at her.

Shikamaru sighed, "Don't come crying to me if you heard the rumours." Then he directed his attention to Naruto, "Nice speech, by the way."

Naruto grinned, "I have always wanted to tell him that. He is so stupid for letting Hinata go." Ino and Shikamaru stopped and stared at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that-" Ino started.

"No, it's nothing." Shikamaru said. He eyed Ino with a look only the both of them, and maybe Choji, would understand. It made Naruto a little bit curious but shrugged it off.

He grinned again, "So, how did the elders know about you two?" Shikamaru and Ino blushed furiously.

"We saw them in bed together. They are fully clothed but they were embracing each other that the elders thought they did something." The three of them looked at the source of the voice.

"Neji!" Ino shouted, turning redder.

"Oh! Sorry about that Naruto." Neji said referring to the tumult of the Hyuuga clan.

"It is nothing. I have always wanted to tell them that." Naruto said, smiling at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You actually said something good. But I only have one question; why are you doing this? Why are you so concerned with Hinata-sama?" Neji asked his face full of seriousness. Shikamaru and Ino also expected Naruto to answer. It was what they wanted to ask a moment ago. And Naruto, his self, can't even help but ponder in the question.

'Why am I really acting this way?'

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review... it would be much appreciated.. :))**

So... the Hyuuga clan is so annoying... I am hating them! Harharhar...and what does Hiashi mean with what he said... does he know anything?

And what's with Shikamaru and Ino?

And are you guys also have the same question as Neji? Cause I do... I really wanted to know why is Naruto acting like a protective "friend"?

And what would you think Naruto's answer would be like... hmmmm...

Well, wait for the next chapter to find out... or you can always review and tell me your thoughts.. I would love to hear them.. :)


	20. Thoughts

**Author's note: Hello Minna-san! :)) I updated again,.. cause I was quite scared I won't get to update this week because it' my Prelim week... wish me luck on the exam..**

Some might be sad... you know.. the gleeks who also happen to be Narutards... (I only knew that Naruto fanatics are called Narutards recently).. and I am very sad too.. I am not a gleek... but I got to watch it sometimes and I saw how Cory Monteith is such an awesome actors...but he died young...

"We can never really know when our time is up. We just need to tell the ones we loved that we love them every chance we could get."

Yeah.. I am in a deep mood... I just realized again that life is so short... so I am going to tell you this... **"I love you! Whoever you are who is reading this!"**

Also... **"Thank you for all the support this fanfic gets. To those who read and reviewed, to those who followed and put this to their favorites. Thank you so much! And to those who followed me and put me to their favorites. Thank you very much again! I love you guys!"**

Anyway, to **someome cnhdjcjd **and **Rose Tiger **, Hinata and Sai.. as in chapter 17, in Ren's POV... it is said that both are out since the night before...maybe since the time Naruto last saw them in chapter 14... and did not come back... but in this chapter... you might hear something about them... I think I have mentioned them... but only for a fleeting moment so I am sorry... you'll hear more about them in the later chapters...

And **someome cnhdjcjd,** don't worry.. you didn't really hurt my feelings... hehehehe I know Sai is kinda stiff and emoish in this story... hahahaha but I think that's the reality... I sometimes think what will happen to him once Sasuke comes back... sigh.. I hope he won't get kicked out of Naruto.. anyways, thanks for the compliment and curiosity... :))

Anyway... to all the reviewers that I haven't replied to yet... tell me alright.,.. I want to show how much I appreciated you...

So here it is my friends, Chapter 19... after the disclaimer..

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto... oopss... I mean I don't...

* * *

**Chapter 19: Thoughts**

The room was filled with silence. It was giving off a nervous and tense vibe. Naruto still can't think of the right answer.

'Really? Why do I badly want Mirage to stay here? Why do I want Hinata to be her old self again? Why? I didn't even think of this before.' Naruto said to his self.

"Ahhh… it's alright Naruto. You don't need to answer right away." Shikamaru said, can't stand the tension anymore he decided to break it. "Neji, by the way, you were telling me something earlier."

"Oh, about that… I wanted tell you that Gaara wants you to plan strategies. I met him this morning and there seem to be a problem but he didn't discuss much to me. He told me Temari is going to meet with you to discuss the matter in Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Well, that's all. I have to go." Neji said before slipping out of the room.

"Ichiraku is open again?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I was there this morning. I was actually investigating there." Naruto answered. "And the Old man's ramen is still the best in the whole world!"

"And did you find anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh! Yes, I did. I actually wanted to discuss it with you but visitors were here so I decided to just tell you later but since you have asked." Ino and Shikamaru paid close attention to what Naruto was about to say.

"Iruka, Anko and I decided to ask the old man, since we can't directly ask Ayame, she will totally beat us out of it. He does not seem to know a lot but he still gave some information. Ayame was pregnant when she left Konoha. The father's identity is beyond Teuchi's knowledge though. They also did not join Mirage until two years after they left. Can you get something from that?"

Shikamaru pondered the information first before he spoke, "There are a lot of possibilities. First; Ayame could have been in a secret relationship, which is why we didn't know anything about it, got pregnant which again could branch up to more results, like the guy didn't want her anymore and abandoned her, or the guy could have died, or the guy could have done something that made Ayame want to leave the village and more. Second; she could have been raped, which leads to more effects, like maybe the rapist is someone she knows and doesn't want to see the guy anymore or talk about it, or the rapist threatened her to leave Konoha. Third, she had...uhmm... a sexual contact with another person whom might be her friend, and realized it was a mistake, found out she was pregnant and doesn't want to burden the guy so she left without his knowledge. And there are other possibilities."

"Wow! You can tell so many possibilities with only little information. You really are a genius, Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I didn't even solve anything yet. How can that be amazing?" Shikamaru said, bowing a little because of embarrassment.

"And what about the info that they only joined Mirage three years ago?" Ino asked

"Oh, Teuchi said that Sai and Hinata are really in a mission. But he also said something else…"

"What?" Ino eagerly asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "I don't know. Teuchi stopped speaking because Ayame came back again and we can't ask him anymore either." Both Ino and Shikamaru sighed.

"That's alright. You have actually brought some useful information. We just need to narrow it down more." Shikamaru said, smiling at the beaming Naruto.

Suddenly Ino gasped, "Wait, didn't Tsunade-sama the one who assigned Sai and Hinata on a mission? Maybe we can ask her?"

Naruto smiled, "I am going to ask her."

"As much as I wanted to, I can't. I have a meeting with Temari today. As a matter of fact, I should get going. See you guys later." Shikamaru said as he walked away from the room.

"Are you going to come with me Ino?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Of course I am. I need to inform Shikamaru all the data we will collect later. But I need to finish cleaning up some stuff. And you still have a lot of paperwork to do." Ino said as she and Naruto walked towards the Hokage's office.

Naruto dragged his self to his table. Paperwork is his most dreaded part of the job as a Hokage. He always uses his jutsu to fasten his works but he can't do that in Ino's presence. He is sure he will only get into trouble if he does that.

"Anyway, Naruto, I was also thinking about Neji's question. It was also bothering me and I wanted to ask you about it. But I know you're not ready yet. I can see you don't even know the answer yourself." Ino suddenly said. Naruto quickly paid attention to her though she is still doing her works while talking.

"But Naruto… Hinata isn't as dense or as dumb as you are. She would feel you are acting… let's just say quite differently and she would want some answers. I hope you can come up with answers before she does that." Ino said, walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, getting confuse.

"What I am saying is, sort your feelings. You might hurt people in a way you can never heal them again. Choose your decisions and actions wisely. You might affect more people than you can imagine." Ino said before she closes the door. Naruto was left more confuse than ever.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Temari was walking on the streets to Konoha. Gaara has assigned him to stay in Konoha to discuss some plans with Konoha's most sought out strategist; Shikamaru. Last night, her brothers told her to stay here while they take care of some problems.

_Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were in the house they are staying at in Konoha. Earlier today, Mirage came to the Hokage Tower and shocked everyone to core. Both the sand brothers were concerned with their sister._

"_Are you alright Temari?" Kankuro asked._

"_I am fine… How many times do I have to tell you that? I am fine." Temari said, quite irritated._

"_We are just worried." Gaara said. Suddenly, one of Gaara's bodyguards came in._

"_I am sorry, Kazekage-sama but the Suna Intel received news that another village was attacked yesterday. The said village is said to be in between the borders of Suna and Konoha."_

"_Thank you." Gaara said, the ninja left the siblings alone again._

"_Do you think it's the same as the previous one?" Kankuro said._

"_I don't know. But we shall check that tomorrow. Temari, you stay here and notify Shikamaru of the happenings."_

"_Can I just go with Kankuro and you stay here? You are the Kazekage… you're welfare is precious so you need to stay here where it is safe."_

"_Thank you for your concern but it is best for me to go and see for it myself. Besides, you should take a risk and face your fears and problems Temari. it's time for you to face Sai." Gaara firmly said._

So here she was; strolling the streets of Konoha to reach the newly reopened Ichiraku Ramen Shop where she will meet the Konoha genius. But as she neared the said shop, she abruptly halted. Her mind can't believe what she is seeing. She ran away, not caring of the world anymore.

Her vision was blurry and her mind is in haze but she can perfectly see and remember the image she saw earlier; Hinata and Sai behind a tree and so close together.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review... I love you! :))**

So my friends... Temari is quite out of character here, isn't she? Do you agree with me?

Well... I just thought that to make Temari seem very guilty to Sai even as though years has passed.. I made her a little weak.. I mean.. if you know you had hurt someone who loved you very much, what will you do? Of course you'll feel guilty... especially when you realize you love him too but it was too late...

That my friends is what I wanted to portray Temari... so I guess that was it... any questions and reviews are welcome... I would answer them the best I can...


	21. A Complicated Cycle

**Author's notes: Hello everyone! :))**

This is such a busy a week... but hell yeah! I managed to update today... seems so long ago since the last time I updated... but well... I have to concentrate in my studies and it was prelim exams last week... sorry... I hope this can compensate your waiting.. :))

Anyway, **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and puts this story to their favorites and also to those who follows me and puts me in their favorites! I appreciate it very much! :))**

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Complicated Cycle**

"Sai..." Hinata whispered as she stared at her bestfriend's face.

Sai was just talking to her like usual when he unexpectedly stopped talking and his face became serious. He slowly inched closer to Hinata, to her surprise. Sai was too close that Hinata can almost feel his warm breath touching her lips. He was intently looking at something, tempting her to follow his gaze but their position is restraining her to move.

Suddenly, Sai's tense face turned into a smirk. His eyes full of mockery and his smirk holds an aura of triumph. He slowly moved away from Hinata and chuckled victoriously.

"Sai, what was that about?" Hinata asked. She is a little irritated with the way her bestfriend is acting. He has been like that ever since the pact between Mirage and Konoha occurred.

Sai chuckled a little more, "No, it's nothing. Come on. Let's help Ayame and Teuchi with the restaurant work." Sai said as he started his way towards Ichiraku. For a moment, Hinata was left staring at his back before shrugging and following him

xxxxx

Temari continued to run and run and run. She doesn't care about anything. All she wants to do is get away and hide somewhere where she can freely let out her feelings.

'I shouldn't be crying. I shouldn't be feeling this way. This is my entire fault, after all, but... I... I... can't help but feel... hurt...' she thought.

With her mind vague with thoughts of misery, she continued to run. Because she cared not of her surroundings, she suddenly bumped to someone else.

"Troublesome..." Temari would have recognized the voice but she was too busy thinking of what she saw. She just continued sitting in their on the ground, trying not to cry.

"Temari?" Shikamaru called. Temari was still not moving. "Oi." He called out.

"Troublesome." He said before he knelt down to Temari's level.

"Temari." He called again as he reached his hands to Temari to help her get up. But Temari suddenly jumped towards his chest, and Shikamaru was so surprised with the action that he stood still. Temari was trying to hide her face. She buried her face in his chest. The people looked at the couple with disgust.

"Isn't that Temari and Shikamaru?" One asked.

"What are they doing in public? I thought Shikamaru was going out with Ino." Another one said.

"I thought so too. I heard from a Hyuuga that they found those two together in a bed. And to think his the next heir to the Nara clan, he is so disgusting; fooling around ladies. Tch." One commented.

"Hahaha At least now that he is finish with Ino, maybe they'll separate. I wonder if I can hit on Ino." One said.

"How about a bet? I'll have Ino on my bed after a week." Another one suggested.

Shikamaru was getting furious. It's fine to talk rumors about him, he can handle that. But to badmouth Ino was an entirely different thing. Shikamaru prepared to attack the one who was betting on Ino when Temari suddenly talked.

"Don't move Shikamaru. Please." Shikamaru looked at the back of Temari's bowing head.

"Please Shikamaru. I don't want anyone to see me like this." Shikamaru sighed.

"I know a place where we can be alone. Let's go there so we can talk privately." Shikamaru said as she led Temari to his hill.

xxxxx

Naruto and Ino were walking the streets of Konoha. Ino was babbling and practicing what they will say to Tsunade once they got to her house. Suddenly, Naruto stopped walking which surprised Ino.

"Naruto..." she called out. Naruto twirled around and grinned widely. Ino became suspicious especially when Naruto started to feign interest on what she was talking about earlier.

"Come on Ino, help me practice my speech to Tsunade." Naruto said.

"You're already good so let me move." Ino said as she tried to walk past Naruto.

"I am not." Naruto said as she blocked her way.

"Naruto you are irritating me. Let me through." Ino said, her voice rising with irritation.

Suddenly, Naruto's face became serious, "Ino." He sighed, "I... I can't let you through. You are my best assistant and you are my friend. I don't want you to be hurt. I just can't let you through. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I can't alright. I can't let you see what I saw. I just can't."

"Naruto let me through." Ino said. Naruto sighed and moved. Ino's heart melted with what she saw. Her shoulders dropped and her eyes started to water.

"Ino." Naruto called. "Ino."

"I'm fine Naruto." Ino said as she turned her back from what she saw. Naruto then embraced her.

"No. You are not." Naruto said.

"I'm fine. Let me go, Naruto." Ino said. Her arms flailing as she tried to free herself from Naruto's embrace.

"Then why are you crying?" Naruto asked. Ino then stopped resisting Naruto's embrace and started to bury herself in his arms. In his arms, she let out all her anger, frustrations and sadness.

"I just thought… I just thought we had something. But all of it was just my assumptions, my mistake." Ino said as she continued to quietly cry in Naruto's arms.

xxxxxx

Hinata dropped the grocery bags. What she saw surprised her a lot. She didn't see this coming. Why? How? Her mind was filled with thoughts.

"Hinata. You are so clumsy. Why did you drop the bags?" Sai asked. Sai was acting very happy after the incident outside Ichiraku. Right now, both of them are assigned to buy ingredients to the said restaurant.

"Hinata." Sai said. He waves his hands in front of his bestfriend but Hinata didn't budge. He then followed her gaze. His eyes bulged when he saw it.

"Hinata." Sai whispered as he looked again to his bestfriend. But Hinata was nowhere near him. Instead she was heading back towards Ichiraku's direction.

"I'm going home. Pick the other grocery stuffs." He heard her say as he watched her back moving fast within the crowd.

Sai looked at couple in the middle of the crowd. It was a unanticipated match but he have to admit they look quite good together. Too bad the scene that couple was presenting is hurting his bestfriend. And no one messes with his bestfriend. Sai look at them with his intense, revengeful eyes before moving on.

But as his eyes wander, it caught another unexpected couple. Sai's aura suddenly darkened. He held the grocery bag he was holding tighter that it crushed into pieces. The happy vibe he was giving earlier was all gone. Now he was totally fuming. Because **_this_** is not part of his plan.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :))**

Whoah there! Just whoah! Can you feel it? Yeah... I can feel this is getting more complicated... wth is wrong with me? I just go update and confuse people and entangle every character to everyone... ugh... I hate myself... if you hate me too, then you and I can hate me and we can punch me until I loose consciousness and then punch me again after I regain consciousness..

But wait... if this story confuses you.. feel free to ask... I'll try my best to answer before you punch me again...

So again, thank you for reading; whoever you are... may you be a silent reader or an awesome reviewer or a adorable follower or the amazing _favorites_ dude... Thank you very much and I love you! I appreciate you very much!

Guess, I have to go..I'll try to update as soon as I can... :)) but no promises... I might break it..


	22. Plan Failed

**Author's notes: ****Hello everyone! Did you miss me? **Hehehehe sorry for the late update...

Anyway,.. I never thought the car thing would bother anyone but since 2 people pointed it out for me.. I changed it... I'm sorry about that.. I just want them to go out in style but yeah,.. you guys are right.. it's not in the Narutoverse...

By the way, again... to **all the people who reas, review, follow, and put this story to their list of favorites, Thank you so much! And to all the people who follow me and put me to the their list of favorites, Thank you too! :))**

So yeah.. that's it... I hope everyone will enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow, not in any day. In short, I will never own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Plan Failed**

Shikamaru sighed for the nth time today. It was really hard to drag Temari out from the sea of people especially when she won't even try to move. It was a miracle that he had led the girl to his usual place; his hill.

"Temari..." he called out. Temari hadn't stop crying ever since he met her near the marketplace.

"Shikamaru... I am sorry for dragging you to my problem." Temari said after her sobs subsided. "I was just depressed. That's all. Don't tell anybody about this, okay?"

Shikamaru sighed again. It seems to him no matter what happens, Temari won't talk about what happened earlier that day. Of course, she won't discuss it. Why would someone discuss something that upsets them, right? Besides, it's not his job to be nosy and mind someone's business. If they feel the need to talk, he would listen; but if they don't want to talk about it, then he won't press anymore. It's just that Temari's outburst reminded him of some other blond.

'Why was I even here again?' Shikamaru asked his self as he tried to recall his objective in meeting Temari.

"Uhm, Temari, Neji said you have some issues you would like to discuss with me. Could we discuss it? Or do you want to move the meeting to another day?"

"Uhmm, no, let's just discuss this. This is a very important matter for the alliance." Temari said, trying to wipe any trace of her tears and tremble.

"So what it is Gaara want to consult with me?" Shikamaru asked, acting all professional and business-like.

Temari also became serious, "Gaara is very worried of the attacks occurring to our neighbouring villages. Those villages weren't our allies; actually they are against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Gaara is worried that ASF would be suspected to wiping all those villages. This could wage to another war."

"Hmmm.. so have you found any clues, traces or evidences that can pin-point whose behind those crimes?"

"No, we haven't found any concrete proof to suspect anyone. Luckily the other villages haven't heard any of those attacks or else we'll have to face an uprising."

"Is there a pattern of attack?"

"There's no concrete pattern. All we know is that they attack near the main lands of ASF. There is an attack in a village near Suna last month. And there was also an attack near Konoha a few days ago."

"Hmmm... I'll try to investigate further with these information. Tell Gaara that I will try to solve this case as soon as I can. Also, tell him I'll report to Naruto about the events so we can arrange a meeting with the members of the Allied Shinobi Forces."

"Alright." Temari and Shikamaru shaked hands to formally end their meeting. They soon part ways. Shikamaru head back to his office to gather some stuffs he need while Temari head back to their house in Konoha.

xXXXx

Hinata was glum when she went home. When Ayame asked what happened, where Sai is and where the groceries are, Hinata did not even try to answer. She is clearly not in the mood. She locked herself in her room, and began to rethink her decisions on coming back when she heard a knock on her door.

"I am not going to eat." She said but the knocking did not stop. She forced herself to stand up and open her bedroom door.

"Auntie Eris." Hinata's expression softened as she saw the young boy at her doorstep. "Mama said you won't eat with us so I brought you food." Hinata let the boy in.

"So what did little Ren do when everyone is out? I hope you're not watching anything we forbid you to watch." Hinata said trying to lighten the mood.

Ren sheepishly laughed, "I was actually doing that," Hinata raised her eyebrows at the boy, "but Uncle Yamato came and stopped me from doing that."

Hinata sat down so she will be at the same level as the boy, "Oh? Yamato came?"

"Yes!" Ren said with a wide grin. "And we played a lot and had fun!" The boy's expression suddenly tuned troubled. "But please don't tell Mama about it. She doesn't want me to be seeing Uncle Yamato. Please Auntie Eris."

Hinata smiled, "Of course, no one will ever know our little secret." She said while winking at the boy. Ren's grin widened again and enthusiastically watch her eat the food he brought.

"I will return these plates myself Ren. You can go now. It's getting late, why don't you go to sleep?"

"I want to sleep with you Auntie Eris." The boy said as he tucked his self to Hinata's bed. Hinata gave her a questioning look.

"You seem so sad but I know you won't tell me why. And even if you do, I won't understand it either." Ren said as he yawned, "I wanted to cheer you up so I am going to sleep here with you. I will try my best to comfort you, princess." He said as she softly smiled at her.

Hinata can't help but to smile at the boy, "Thank you my dearest prince. Or are you my knight in shining armor?" they laughed.

"I want to be the knight. Uncle Vali is the prince. He is also the one who said you're the princess and that we'll save you whenever you're in distress."

"Okay, brave and kind knight, why don't you take a rest?" She said. She noticed that Ren had already fallen asleep, she laughed softly again. If Ren wasn't here, Hinata was sure she'll still be stuck in her own world; it's nice to have him here, he, somehow, uplifts their home.

She was finishing her food when she heard Sai's voice. Ayame's worried voice can also be heard. Their voices transformed into hushed whisperings. It turned Hinata's curiosity on. She leaned her ear to the wall to hear them more clearly.

xXXXx

"Sai... what happened?" Ayame asked as Sai entered his room. Sai's face was distorted into a frown. "Hinata came home acting very gloomy and you came home acting so angry. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Sai said trying to ignore Ayame.

"Do not lie, Sai."

"The plan backfired, okay." Ayame's eyes widened.

"What do you mean the plan backfired?"

"I don't know. It was turning fine this early afternoon. Then at dusk, it all crumbled. Damn it!"

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. I saw Shikamaru hugging Temari."

"What? B-but why is Hinata glum?"

Sai sighed, "We saw Ino too. She was hugging Naruto."

"What?! W-why? I mean those two aren't -?" Ayame was getting confused. "What is the connection to all of these?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Sai said,

"Tch. We should have listened to Hinata. We would not have to face these problems if we listened to her. Why did I even go on with your plan of revenge?"

"Do not blame this all to me! Damn it!"

"Well, you said it will be easy. Now what? The plan is hurting you instead of her."

"It's not hurting me! I am never going to be hurt because of her again."

"Then why are you so frustrated, huh? Why?" The question struck Sai.

"I was angry because the plan wasn't going the way I planned it." He firmly said, but the truth is even he doubted it.

"Whatever. Fix these problems. I am going to bed." Ayame said as she walked to her bedroom. It left Sai to his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear a click and the gush of wind flowing in the room next to his.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :))**

So my dears... that's my plan of revenge.. lame, no? Hahahaha... it crumbled as quickly as my lame plan... hahahaha

Anyway... to clarify.. Sai's plan of revenge is to make Naruto, Temari and Yamato suffer the way they did. His plan was to make them jealous... but he failed..

or so he thought...

So what do you think? Did his plan worked or not? I dunno.. for me it's quite obvious.. but everyone is just oblivious of everyone... ugh.. they are frustrating me.. and I am the writer... sigh... I can only imagine how this frustrates you... I am sorry if this frustrates you... complication is my middle name that's why I like to complicate simple things...

I just hope you can bear with me... please... and continue to read this fic... I promise I'll try to make things better... :))

Soon... :))


	23. Defied Advices

**Author's notes: ****So hello YOU! YES YOU, THE ONE READING! How are you?**

Me? Fine.. just... busy... and lazy... so if you put it to a mathematical sentence it would be; **busy plus lazy is equals to nothing done which is greater than equals to late submissions of things that are needed to be passed.**..

Ok.. I'll stop pretending that I am a mathematical genius, cause I am far from being one... what I am really trying to say... **I am sorry for the late update... **gwarsh! I am such a bad person... please forgive me...

Anyway, to **everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and put this story to their favorites, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! To those who followed me and put me to their favorites, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: **I am not even updated with the manga or the anime anymore... how can I be the owner of Naruto?

* * *

**Chapter 22: Defied Advices**

Hinata jumped from roof to roof. He needs to warn him. She doesn't care if she has this silent conflict with him. She doesn't want to hurt the others who did nothing wrong to her. She paced faster.

"Stop. Let's stop this. I can't do this anymore." Hinata halted abruptly from hearing the voice. Her curiosity got the best of her so she eavesdropped and peeked at the direction of the said voice. And her stomach curved in shock and annoyance that she can't move in her position anymore.

XxXxX

Sai tried his best to clear up his mind before knocking at Hinata's bedroom door. When nobody answered, he just opened it and went in, surprisingly it wasn't locked.

"Hinata, are you ready? Let's..." he didn't finish his sentence when he saw no one was there except for the sleeping Ren. For a moment he contemplated where would Hinata be.

Suddenly his eyes bulged, 'She didn't hear our conversation, didn't she?' He thought but he, himself knew his suspicion was right. And so Sai quickly went towards the place he know Hinata would go to.

XxXxX

Shikamaru trudged towards the Hokage tower. This was really a long and troublesome day but he still needs to go to Tsunade's mansion and check if Naruto and Ino are still there. The reason he was still going there is of course not because he wants to accompany Ino on her way home but rather gather some information relating to Mirage. So imagine his surprise to see Ino and Naruto are still in the office.

"Oi." He called out. Both Naruto and Ino had looked his way in shock. Then Shikamaru could feel something suspicious between the two blonds.

"I thought you were at Tsunade-sama's manor." He said as he walked towards them.

Ino stood up, "I'm leaving. Thank you for today Naruto. You were really sweet." Ino directed her eyes to Naruto who was blushing then walked off the building never looking at Shikamaru.

"What does she mean by that?" Shikamaru said, as he felt annoyance slowly clutching him. He doesn't really like being left out especially when a certain blond is involved.

'What's with her leaving the office never even looking at me? And what does she mean when she said those words to Naruto? Ugh. I am so tired and she's making me more worked up. I better talk to her tomorrow.' He thought.

Naruto shrugged. "We cancelled the meeting with Baa-chan. We felt sick."

Shikamaru looked at him, "Sick? But you were fine this morning. And weren't you so excited to ask her questions about Hinata and Sai's mission?"

Naruto looked at him seriously, "Well, Ino's state is more important than that. That can wait but Ino can't."

"What happened to her?" He asked sounding nonchalantly when he was so worried deep inside.

"I told you we felt sick." Naruto replied.

"What made you sick?" Shikamaru asked. He got a feeling that Naruto was dropping some crucial information and he won't give up until the blond give in.

Naruto became more serious. "Shikamaru, if you don't like her romantically, tell it in her face. Don't just act all in love with her then the next moment you are embracing someone else because she fell for it." Shikamaru was confused.

"What?" Shikamaru asked when his mind was crowded with questions he was afraid to blurt out, 'What are you talking about? Who's she? What did she fell for?'

"You're a genius. You can figure it out. Just fix it all before it's too late." Naruto said as he walked out of the office, "Lock the gates after you've done what you need to do. I'm going first."

He left Shikamaru dumbfounded. Naruto was glad he had kept his cool while talking to Shikamaru. He almost lost his temper and right now he was cursing Shikamaru for hurting one of his friends.

Ino is Sakura's best friend that makes Ino a valued person of someone important to him. At the same time Ino is important to him as well not just because of Sakura. Ino is also one of the first few people to acknowledge him if Yota did not erase their memories. And Ino has also been a big help to him while growing up and when he has been appointed as the Hokage, Ino has become more necessary for him. She has become like an older sister to him. But Shikamaru was also his friend and he shared a deep bond with him too. Besides Shikamaru is Konoha's, heck the world's even, finest strategist; he can't just injure him or kill him just that. So he has to try and understand him too. But damn he really wanted to punch some sense to him.

XxXxX

Shikamaru was quiet for a long while. He was contemplating the occurrence that happened. When he realized Naruto was gone and he had something to say, he run as fast as he could after their young Rokudaime. His problems could wait. He can take care of that later, as of now; he has more important things to do.

XxXxX

Naruto kept grumbling to his self. Cursing under his breath, he trudged past the gate of the Hokage Tower when a voice suddenly halted him.

"Wow! That was a nice advice. Too bad you defy them yourself. Why don't you try listening to your own advices before telling somebody else what to do?" The voice sarcastically said.

Naruto's wide eyes stared dumbly to her. Her lips are curved into a malicious smirk; her hair waving with the direction of the wind, the moon illuminates her fair skin. She was beauty with a slight tinge of darkness etched in her aura but her eyes, her eyes tells a different story; it was void of emotion yet Naruto can feel sadness when looking into her eyes.

"Hinata..." Sai's panting voice was suddenly heard and without another word Hinata left and followed the direction of the voice.

"Naruto..." Naruto looked at Shikamaru who had managed to catch up to him and witness the whole exchange between Hinata and Naruto. Shikamaru was wearing an identical expression as he is: confusion. Both were thinking, 'What was that about?'

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review please.. :))**

So what happened? I, myself, don't even know... do you have any idea? Share it with me.. :))

By the way.. Shikamaru run after Naruto because he needs to relay to Naruto the conversation he had with Temari... just to be clear if that part confuses you...


	24. Ino's Plan

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! **I'm glad I can update today. It's quite scary here in Philippines right now, in Metro Manila actually. It's raining non-stop for 3 days straight and it's flooding everywhere. It's really frightening. It's not flooded here in my place, luckily, but the surrounding areas are flooded, and we're stuck here because of that. I hope you guys are fine. Gwarsh... what if I died and never finish this story? _*harshly shakes my head,_ no I am going to think bad thoughts...

Anyway, **Thank you to everyone who read, review, followed and this story to their favorites. Thank you too to the people that followed me and put me to their list to favorites. No matter if what kind of reader you are;_ silent reader, the enthusiastic reviewer, awesome follower and amazing favorites dude, _Thank you and I love you! :))**

Now enjoy this chapter! :)) After the disclaimer..

**Disclaimer: **Do I still need to do this? Okay... I do not own Naruto and I am running out of witty and sarcastic remarks to tell you that **I do not own Naruto**...

* * *

**Chapter 23: Ino's plan**

Ino decided it was time to go home at last. After walking around town, she felt her nerves calm a little. Window shopping truly does miracles. Especially when you do it at night time and the streets are bustling with people enjoying the night and your eyes are filled with blinking colourful lights.

She was trotting her way towards her home; her mind was clouded with a certain lazy ninja with an enormous brain. Suddenly, she heard supressed voices in an alleyway near home. She was going to ignore it when she heard the voices grew louder. She can't help but eavesdrop.

"You should have consulted to me your plans before executing them, you moron!" The female voice cried.

"I'm sorry. I thought everything was going according to my plan. But it all went haywire even before dusk." A male voice said through his gritted teeth. It was obvious that the owner of the voice was sure as hell pissed of something.

"I was right. We shouldn't have come back. This is all going to be a big mess."

"But we can't back out now... we can't."

"I know we can't. We've messed out of order and we're going to straighten things up before we leave again. We would put them back again the way they are before we came back." The female voice exasperatedly said. Ino suppressed her gasped.

The female voice added, "I'm sorry I raised my voice on you Sai. I was just frustrated. We left Konoha so we can have peace and be away from the people that hurt us. Now we came back to mess the peace we tried so hard to obtain. As much as I want revenge, I don't want to waste the years we worked so hard just to prove to myself that I can stand without them and that I do not need them. Sai, please understand."

"I understand Hinata. As soon as things are fixed, we're going to leave as fast as we could." Ino peeked to see the owners of the voices. She saw Hinata stretching her hands to Sai's cheek while the latter had his head bow down. Hinata's lips curved into a small smile.

"I'm will help you with that. Don't worry. As of now, we have something to do so let's keep moving."

And with that last statement, Ino saw Sai and Hinata jumped from roof to roof and away from her. She knows something was up with the two and she would tell Naruto about it. But she'll ask something in return. Something she picked up from the Sai and Hinata's conversation.

XxXxX

Naruto and Shikamaru walked away from the Hokage tower. Both of them are quiet in their way to their respective homes; mainly because Shikamaru wasn't really the talkative type and Naruto's mind is clouded by a certain byakugan user that he won't talk, not until they have reached his office.

"Shikamaru, what do you think that was about?" Naruto asked voicing his thoughts. Shikamaru also broke his trains of thought.

"I… I have no idea Naruto... I'm sorry..." Shikamaru sincerely answered. Both of them sighed.

Shikamaru suddenly grow business-like and said, "By the way Naruto... about my meeting with Temari..." Naruto looked harshly and accusingly at him. Shikamaru felt a sudden lurch in the pit of his stomach.

"What about it?" The rokudaime asked.

"She said Gaara just wants to inform you of the infiltration that has been happening in the neighbouring villages of Allied Shinobi Forces." Naruto's eyes soften as he understood what Shikamaru was talking about.

"I heard some news about it but I am not really sure... so what about it?" Naruto said resuming to his serious facade.

"Well, those villages are ASF's enemies and Gaara is worried that we will get the blame with their destruction. Their demise might wage another war. It is not yet in our knowledge as to who and why these villages are destroyed but we're doing our best to find more about these."

Naruto's face grew more serious as he contemplates all the things that are happening. He fought the urge to say out loud his thoughts, 'What's really happening?'

Shikamaru looked at the young rokudaime. Both of them had dramatically matured physically and mentally; not that Shikamaru wasn't mature before, he just grew more serious than when he was younger and there are wars threatening them. Experiencing the war first-hand is different than imagining them, and it made them more anxious and cautious, anticipating any breakout any time.

They finally reached their respective houses which is a few blocks away from each other. And bid goodbye and goodnight to each other. Shikamaru sighed as he entered his room. There are a lot of thoughts blurring his mind but his problem with a certain blond kept him awake though he pushed the thoughts of her away to the back of his mind.

XxXxX

Naruto held his breath when he realized someone was with him inside his house. As quickly and as quietly as possible, he walked towards the light switch to open the light. As the light covered the whole room, Naruto release the breath he was holding as he saw a familiar blond sitting on his couch.

"Ino… you scared me. What it is you want?" Naruto asked. Ino smiled at him.

"I heard your conversation with Shikamaru and I think I know what exactly you need. You need assign an ambassador to Suna and monitor the events and hints they found out. An intel to stay there while one of their intel stays here."

"I'm not exactly sure where you are going Ino…" Naruto said confused but Ino continued as if she wasn't interrupted.

"And since they already have their ambassador…" Ino said, her voice sounding irritated as she said the word ambassador. Naruto knew exactly who she was talking about and so he didn't need to ask who the ambassador she was talking about.

"I think you should send an ambassador soon too." Ino stated, her voice was hinting something but he can't decipher.

"Then I'll send Shikamaru right away…" Ino shook her head.

"No. Shikamaru should stay here. He is your best tactician and giving him away at this point of time would be a big mistake. Besides, doesn't that suna girl prefer him to be her escort? And don't look at me like that. I won't and never will take Shikamaru's place as that girl's escort."

"Then who would I send?" Naruto tiredly said.

"Me." Ino said bluntly. Naruto's eyes quickly widened.

"What? No! You're my secretary what would happen to me if you're not here? You know I won't last a day without you." Ino laughed.

"That sounds so romantic to me but I know you don't mean it to be that passionate, honey. And really, how could you last without me? You always slack off any chance you can get. You and Shikamaru are the same. But you know me. I am very much capable of this. Besides, I want to stay away from… someone."

Naruto's eyes soften at her last remark. "Yeah. You're the most capable ambassador I can come up with. With your amazing personality and quick wit, you could be the best ninja for the job. So yeah… I will assign you to it. But Ino, you need to face him soon."

"I'm glad you understand. And because of that, I'll give you a little knowledge I acquired while I was on my way home."

"Can't we talk about that tomorrow? I'm so beat." Naruto tried going to bed before the blond woman started talking non-stop.

"No. I'll be gone first day in the morning tomorrow." Ino said as she grabbed the escaping blond, "Besides, it's about Sai and Hinata."

Naruto's sleepiness washed away completely. He stopped fighting his way out of Ino's clutches and instead gently sat on of the chairs in front of Ino. His eyes deeply stared at Ino and his face was serious. Ino smirked before continuing on telling the events she encountered a few hours ago.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review please... I would like to know what's on your mind... :)**

Sorry.. I knew I said something like I would fix some things but looks like it's going to be more complicated as of now.. sorry... really...

Am I the only one tired with all the drama? Sometimes i will read this then I ponder..

"Am I really the one who wrote this? Gwarsh man... this is so dramatic! How will I get myself out of this?" Gwarsh... really people... when I first wrote this I did not anticipate this kind of thing...

But you know.. what's a story without a drama? That will be so dull... even the fluffiest stories have their drama... I just wish I am tiring anyone out of reading this,.. :))


	25. After a Week

**Author's notes: ****SURPRISE! **I updated early... actually I updated just days away. I'm not doing anything right now that's why I updated. :)

So, **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO **_**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOWED, AND PUT THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES!**_And also to those who **_FOLLOWED ME AND PUT ME TO THEIR FAVORITES, _THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO! **I love you all! Mwaaahhh!

I hope this one will be satisfying.. :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Neji would still be alive... I dunno... I just miss him... :)) Anyway, I do not own Naruto but this fanfic plot is mine. Also, Darcy is my OC... but I am sure he is not the Darcy in fifty shades of grey.. cause I haven't even read that and I don't have a plan to... (my friends said it is a good book with explicit scenes... so no,.. my mind is too imaginative that even with mere words I imagine how _explicit _it is... I don't really wanna be tainted) Anyway, i will stop babbling nonsensical nonsense and let you read the story.. :)

* * *

**Chapter 24: After a Week**

A week has passed and Konoha remained peaceful. Though a lot of people are unsure as to why Mirage's concert is being delayed they are more than happy to see Ichiraku open again. The people just thought Mirage was taking time to prepare a wonderful concert for them.

The whole week also goes fine for Yamato and Ren. Both of them spent their free time together and if Ayame isn't in sight. Yamato formulated a hunch about Ayame's pregnancy and it only strengthened when he learned from Ren that Ayame doesn't want Ren to hang out with him. He would surely confront Ayame about this soon.

On the other hand, Shikamaru haven't seen Ino for the whole week. At first he concluded that Ino was just avoiding him but after a while he realized Konoha is not really that big of a village to not see a person even once for a whole week. He decided to ask Naruto about it.

"Naruto..." he started to say as he opened the door. He was shocked to see that Naruto's office is in a mess.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"It's just hard to fix everything when your secretary is not here to help you." Naruto answered, he too looked too tired.

"Why? Where's Ino?"

"She's in Suna."

"Suna?!"

"Yes, in Suna. Remember the information you relied to me a week ago. Well, I decided to send an ambassador to Suna to monitor their findings there while Temari would serve as Suna's intel here in Konoha."

"But why Ino? And why didn't anyone told me of this?"

"I don't see the point in telling you this." Shikamaru clenched his hands into a tight fist. "Besides, do you know anyone who is as charming and as smart as Ino whom Suna respects and acknowledge. Plus, they sent us one of their best kunoichi, why not send one of our best too?"

At this point, Shika can't think of any arguments to retort back. Indeed Ino was one of the best. Before being the rokudaime's secretary, Ino was treated as Madonna of Seduction. She was always sent to these kinds of mission but Ino doesn't need to go lengths just to squeeze information from her victim. Then he forced her to quit it and instead join Interrogation's Department. Ino excelled in that part too, and was called the Queen of Interrogation. He doesn't know how she does that, but Ino just excelled in anywhere she goes. In her free time, she even volunteer to help at the Shizune decided to focus on Tsunade, Sakura suggested Ino would be perfect to be Naruto's secretary and she is. She kept Naruto working and supported him in his years of being rokudaime. Now that Ino was assigned as an ambassador, Shikamaru was sure Suna would fall in love with her almost perfection; smart, charming, beautiful and talented, what more can they ask? Maybe they would even request Ino to be permanently there.

'Ugh! I'm thinking too much.' He thought as he suppressed the urge to tap and massage his temple.

"Are you listening to me Shikamaru?" Shikamaru's eyes quickly turned to Naruto.

"What?"

Naruto sighed, "You'll be Temari's escort and continue discussing about those attacks."

"Yes, of course Naruto." And with that Shikamaru walked out of his office.

"Ugh! I really need a secretary, right now." He heard Naruto said before he closed the door.

'Go to Temari but before that get Naruto a temporary secretary while Ino is out. Who would I get? Everyone is busy because of this "attacking thing". Shiho-san would be busy trying to find clues with whatever the ninjas would hand her so she's out of the list. Ino is out of town. Tenten-san is much needed in the inspection of these attacks. Sakura-san is the head of the hospital and she's busy enough to be Naruto's secretary. Anko-san? Tch, also needed in the inspection. Shizune-san is focused on Tsunade-sama. Tch. I never thought finding a suitable secretary for Naruto is hard.' He contemplated, and then he looked out of the window and saw Hinata walking.

'I must be out of my mind but I don't see any choice. Or I must not be thinking straight. Gahh… every damn kunoichi is out of the list, I can't assign male ninjas, being a secretary is just not for them. And I am betting they won't drop their ranks just to stay with the Hokage all the time and help him with everything he needs. Civilians aren't that accustomed to Ninja business. Ugh, I'm pushing my luck but I really don't have a choice. Here goes nothing.' Shikamaru said to his self. He sighed before continuing to greet Hinata.

XxXxX

Night came but Yamato waited in front of the Guest house where Mirage is currently staying. He is going to confront Ayame of his hunch. The sooner he knows of the truth, the better.

But he was surprised to see Ayame with a man. And it isn't Sai or Teuchi. It was a man he hasn't met before. He was sure this man is not a Konoha villager. He didn't know why but he decided to hide his self from the two.

"Where would you be staying Darcy?" Ayame asked the man.

"Well, I rented a room here in Konoha. I'll be fine. Don't worry Etain." Yamato forced his self to look away when Darcy started to get his face closer to Ayame. He runs away as fast as possible from the scene.

XxXxX

Kiba and Akamaru wandered aimlessly around the destructed village. He, along with the other ninjas, was assigned to inspect the place and guard it in case the criminal get back to finish some works here.

"Ugh. I wish we can finish this task already. I want to get back to Konoha." Kiba said to Akamaru. "The only thing I volunteered to do this is to have a legitimate reason to see Shiho. You know her co-workers are getting suspicious of us." Kiba chuckled.

Suddenly Akamaru barked. Kiba automatically alerted his self. He scans his surroundings. Nothing's wrong, nothing. Not until he saw it, a blurry image of something. Instinctively, Kiba and Akamaru followed the image.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

So yeah... I made a new character named Darcy... :)) Who is he? Well, let's find out soon...

And who's this blurry image that Kiba and Akamaru followed?

Anyway... I just want someone to end up together and be a happy couple because everyone is sad and dramatic... and I choose this lovely (crack) pairing.. Kiba and Shiho... :)) I wonder what they're pairing called... KiShi? :))


	26. Good and Bad Omens

**Author's note: Hello Everyone! **I updated again today! Yay!

Let's make this quick because I do not feel well today.. so here it is..

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO **_**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOWED, AND PUT THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES!**_And also to those who **_FOLLOWED ME AND PUT ME TO THEIR FAVORITES, _THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO! **I love you all! Mwaaahhh!

**Disclaimer: **Uhhhmm...no... I do not own Naruto... but I hope you enjoy this new chapter I posted... :)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Good and Bad Omens**

As a new morning woke him up, Yamato unenthusiastically got up from his bed. As much as he wanted to forget last night's event, his mind kept wandering at it. It's like a painful stab in the heart. And though he just wanted to be away from Mirage or anything associated with Ayame he just couldn't abandon the promise he made with the child; Ren. And so he trudged towards the guest house, hoping against hope that he won't meet up with Ayame.

XxXxX

Naruto grudgingly walked towards his office. Hokage works are harder now that his secretary is gone. His office is messier, his paperworks are not in order, and complainants are in chaos.

As he opened his office door, he was half expecting some piles of paper to fall down to his face. But to his surprise, nothing fell to him. Actually, his room is squeaky clean and shining as the sun illuminates the room. His pile of paper works must be neatly arranged in the drawers nearby and his table was decorated with a fresh flower.

"And is it just me or does it smells like lavender?" Naruto asked his self. He walked towards his table in awe. He glided his fingers to check if there are some dusts or something on the table.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto snapped from his reverie and he froze on his place.

'I am hallucinating. I am hallucinating.' He chanted to his self, 'Must be from all the stress...'

"Hokage-sama is there a problem?" The owner of the sweet voice inquired and she came into view. Naruto unconsciously held his breath.

"Shikamaru-san said you needed a temporary secretary since you assigned Ino to be the Konoha ambassador in Suna and since I have nothing to do here in Konoha while I wait for the assigned date of the concert, I might as well get myself busy and do something." Hinata said as she beamed at Naruto.

"Uhhmmm..." Naruto contemplates on what to say.

"Oh by the way, I prepared you a breakfast. Shikamaru-san said Ino always makes you one since you don't cook breakfast." She continued as she placed the tray containing Naruto's breakfast on his table.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Hinata quickly excuse herself to open the door.

"Naruto, the team we assigned for investigating the destructed village is here. Team A is now here to report." Shikamaru started. He stopped when he noticed the Hokage's odd behaviour.

"Uhhmm, Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-san, I will attend to the some other papers now. I shall excuse myself." Shikamaru nodded to Hinata as the raven-haired girl left.

"Punch me. I want to know if I'm dreaming." Naruto commanded right after Hinata closed the door.

"No, you're not dreaming. Yesterday, I saw what a mess it was when you have no secretary. I decided to get you one but no one is available. So I decided to push my luck and ask Eris to be your secretary. Surprisingly, she agreed." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "You really are a genius."

'I doubt that. I wasn't even thinking straight when I asked her.' Shikamaru thought but he kept it to his self.

"I must take this opportunity to persuade her and the whole Mirage to stay here in Konoha." Naruto said.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. But I can think about that later." Naruto said as he kept grinning to his self. "Anyway, what were you saying before I burst out here?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Team A is here to report." And he proceeded to call Team A. Team A is consisted of Tenten, Shino, Choji and Kiba, he recognize the team to be the one assigned to guard the destructed village near Konoha.

Team A came inside the office and the room stayed quiet. Shikamaru stayed beside Naruto, also waiting for them to speak until Naruto realized something.

"Where's Kiba?" He asked, Team A minus Kiba grimly looked at each other.

"He and Akamaru are in the hospital." Tenten answered, her voice was almost cracking. The Hokage and his adviser noticed Shino stiffened and Choji patting Tenten who was in the verge of tears.

"We... we don't know what happened... We can't even do anything." Tenten started crying, "I feel so helpless and useless. We can't even help him. We just saw him almost not breathing, his eyes were wide open and both he and Akamaru were bathing in their own blood."

"I tried my best to keep his and Akamaru's heart pumping until we reach Konoha. We don't know how they are now since we immediately went here to report." Choji said, still trying to comfort Tenten.

"That idiot must have seen the culprit and followed it without notifying us." Shino concludedn, his voice firm and not betraying any emotion, but they knew better. "I told him to not be stupid and notify us once one of us saw any signs of the culprit."

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. These attacks are getting out of hand. He must do something. Hinata suddenly came in and the others who did not know why Hinata was there were shocked but they did not voice their surprise. Besides, there are more important things at hand than bother Hinata's presence.

"Neji-san and Lee-san are asking for your permission to come in, Hokage-sama. They have something important to report." Naruto nodded his approval and Hinata temporarily vanished from the door only to reappear again after a few minutes with Neji and Lee following her. Both Neji and Lee have grim auras.

"What is it Neji, Lee?"

"There was another attack near Iwagakure." Neji blantly said.

"Our intel had also recently received a letter from Ino-san telling that another village was attacked near Suna."

"Also the intel received some reports that some allies of these villages are currently moving and planning a war against Allied Shinobi Forces though their identities are yet to our knowledge." Neji said again.

Another knock on the door and Hinata once again vanished from the room. When she came back again, Moegi was closely behind her.

"Hokage-sama..." Moegi started, tears are brimming from her eyes. "Sakura-san wants a meeting with you..."

Naruto was dumbstruck. Moegi was assisting Sakura in the hospital and from what Naruto knows she is Sakura's trainee. And if Moegi is almost in tears, it only means whatever Sakura was about to sa is going to be bad. Somehow, Naruto dreaded her next words.

"It's about Kiba-san..." she continued.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review.. :)**

Okay... Yamato is heart-broken because of what he saw last night... and yep.. he's jealous...

Now, Hinata accepted the offer... WOW! That is a big turn of events! Now.. why would she accept it? i don't know... but I guess that will be unraveled in the next chapters...

And UH-OH! What the hell happened to Kiba?

Am I talking fast? Sorry... I don't really feel well... so I am fasting my pace... really sorry...

I shall update again next time... and I hope you're still there with me... :))


	27. Discussion of the Attacks

**Author's note: Have a wonderful day everyone! And to my fellow ShikaIno shippers! Happy ShikaIno Month! Yay! **

Anyway... Christmas is so near eh? Yay! I wish I receive lots of love! :)))

Now back to the main road... I realized the characters in this fic is kinda ... OC... what cha think?

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO **_**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOWED, AND PUT THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES!**_And also to those who **_FOLLOWED ME AND PUT ME TO THEIR FAVORITES, _THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO! **I love you all! Mwaaahhh!

I hope you enjoy this chapter... :))

**Disclaimer: **Someday... I won't do this anymore... but for now... "I don't own Naruto" would suffice... :))

* * *

**Chapter 26: Discussion of the Attacks**

Naruto decided that his meeting with Sakura would be discussed with the other authorities. Shikamaru, as Naruto's adviser and prime strategist is present at the meeting. Sasuke, who was the chief of Konoha Cops was also there. Clan heads and representatives are also there; like Choji who had overtook the clan when Choza decided to give it to him after the 4th Shinobi War and Neji who was chosen to represent the Hyuuga clan since the elders have not yet forgotten their conflict with the Rokudaime. Konoha 11 was and Team Guy is also present. Kiba's mother and sister were also present along with Kiba's rumored girlfriend Shiho. High ranking authorities were also there including Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Yamato. Temari was also summoned by Shikamaru since he thinks whatever happened to Kiba has something to do with the attacks.

Hinata came in and gave everyone drinks to calm themselves. Though many of the people in the meeting are questioning Hinata's presence, nobody voiced their opinions and just settled there. Hinata vanished from the room to check if Sakura had arrived already. She appeared again and announced Sakura's arrival.

Sakura came into the room with a solemn face. She sat beside the Rokudaime while Hinata placed herself a little behind Naruto, in her hands she hold paper and pen ready to jot whatever important information laid in the meeting.

Shikamaru stood and spoke, "Now that we're all here, shall we start the meeting?"

He continued, "As you have heard there were attacks that had been occurring near the villages of Allied Shinobi Forces. We do not know when has this started, but according to Suna's informants, it must have started over a month ago. Temari is here to lay out the facts." He sat down and waited for Temari to speak.

"Over a month ago, in the midst of the preparation for a festival, a village was attacked near Suna. We discovered that the village was turned into dust. Only the children survived. But when we asked them what happened, no one knew the answer. We suspect that the culprit must have put something to these children to have a memory loss. They do not even remember what happened. These attacks continued and the Kazekage is worried that this can wage into another war where ASF would be suspected culprit for these villages' destruction. But Konoha can be rest assured that Suna is doing its best to identify the real culprit and try to stop these attacks before another war emerge." Temari said.

"Suna can also be rest assured that Konoha is doing its best to stop these attacks too." Naruto said, "Actually, I kept contact with the other ASF members too. But I sent only a representative in Suna since from recent reports the attacks are mostly near them and Konoha."

"Also, the Hokage is sending ambassadors every week in other ASF members even before the attacks. And according to them, the culprit must be trying to break ASF apart. Be assured that ASF members are aware of it and they assured us that they won't break any ties with us and would cooperate when we need them." Shikamaru clarified. He had seen some of the clan representatives shake their head on disapproval when Naruto spoke his action. And though he hated it that Naruto assigned Ino to Suna, he understood that Konoha also need every able-bodied shinobi to be here in Konoha in case the culprit decided to attack the Leaf. After all, most of the attacks are surrounding Suna and Konoha, they would be mostly be the one to be attack next.

Shikamaru continued, "We have sent troops to guard and inspect the destructed villages. Our Interrogation Department is also helping in unravelling some information from the children who survived. But that would take a long time, since we don't want the children to be more traumatized as they already are." He glanced at Team A as a sign for them to start talking.

"I, along with Tenten, Kiba and Shino, were formed as Team A. Our mission is to investigate and guard the destructed village. Nothing seems wrong so we met up. But when Kiba didn't show up, Shino summoned his bugs to find him. And we had found him, but... Kiba... was... there... not moving, barely breathing and he and Akamaru are bathed in blood." Choji said but stopped talking to suppress his sobs. Shikamaru patted his best friend sympathetically. Everyone were either shock or in agony. Kiba was known as one of the best trackers and fighter of his time. He cannot easily be defeated.

Shiho was sobbing quietly. Kiba's mother, Tsume, was in the state of shock and Kiba's sister, Hana, was crying while hugging her mother. Kurenai was in the verge of tears. Hinata was standing pale and quiet behind Naruto.

Shino spoke, "We suspect that Kiba saw the culprit and followed him. The culprit must have detected him and attacked him to silence him. He must have gathered something important to trigger such violence to his attacker."

"Is... is he dead?" Tsume asked, her voice shaking. Team A glanced at Sakura who was quietly listening to everything.

"No, he's alive." Sakura answered. Everyone released the breath they have been unconsciously holding. "But..."

Naruto who was inwardly cheering that his friend was still alive, felt dread in hearing Sakura's dreaded but.

"But... Kiba is in comatose. I did everything to bring him back, but it seems he is the one shutting his self from us. The culprit must have done something in his brain that he rejects every medical jutsu I try on him. I don't have any clue what is happening to him. Wounds are mysteriously appearing. I think he is suffering inside him that it even shows outside, his mind is being attacked. If this continues, he will slowly die and that is worse than to die quickly. And I... I can't do anything about it anymore." Sakura said.

"We can't lose him. He definitely knows valuable informations that are enough reason for the culprit to do this to him. We need someone who can extract the information from him." One of the clan representatives said.

"And what? Risk his danger? We don't even know what is going on inside him. What if when we extract the information, it will cost his life?" Kurenai debated.

"But at least we know crucial information. His death won't be in vain. One death in exchange for many lives saved is better than all of us dying." Another representative said. Naruto fight the urge to strangle the man. He sure got a point but Naruto won't risk endangering his friend's life if they can think of another way.

A debate took over the meeting; some were agreeing to Kurenai while some agree to the representative. Naruto looked at Shikamaru who was quietly thinking to his self.

"What is your say here, Shikamaru?"

"I think we should go to the representative's suggestion."

"But we're risking Kiba's life..." Lee protested.

"I know someone who can infiltrate his mind and gather the information we need and at the same time not risk Kiba's health." Shikamaru said.

"Who?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Ino."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review if you like it... :))**

Okay... what is wrong with me? Do I hate couples? The answer is a big NO! I love couples... so what is wrong with me?

I put at last a cute couple though crack at it seem and then BAM! Ruin it! (Refer to Ayame and Yamato, Shikamaru and Ino, and now... Kiba and Shiho) I thought I want someone to end up already... gwarsh! I am so bad...

Now... I wonder what will happen... come on my dear... wonder with me... don't let me wonder alone... or I'll go crazy... hahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHA... see? Not even started wondering yet and here I am crazy already... asdfghjklqeryuopanmm

Sometimes I think I am a danger to myself...


	28. Going Smooth

**Author's note: I am very sorry for the late update... midterms were on last week so... I had only updated once last week... sorry...**

Actually I still have a case to digest... yep... I'm gonna eat this paper instead... It's making my head throb and soon my brain will explode to bits!

Anyway, **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO **_**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOWED, AND PUT THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES!**_And also to those who **_FOLLOWED ME AND PUT ME TO THEIR FAVORITES, _THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO! **I love you all! Mwaaahhh!

I hope all of you my loves will enjoy reading this! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shikamaru or Sai... or even Hinata... so most probably I do not own Naruto either... what do you think?

* * *

**Chapter 27: Going Smooth**

"Ino?" Naruto inquired. Though Naruto was sure Ino can actually do it, Naruto can't help but notice something behind Shikamaru's suggestion.

"You're right! Ino can help!" Choji exclaimed.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Well, Ino isn't called the Queen of Interrogation for nothing. She had done this numerous times. I think she's more than capable of doing this."

"Yosh! Our trouble is going to be fixed by our beautiful flower Ino. Where is she?" Lee asked, his cheerfulness back to normal.

"Uhhh... she's in Suna." Naruto said. "She's our ambassador there."

"Naruto, I think you should send someone to fetch her there at the same time discuss our discoveries with these attack with them." Sasuke suggested after a long silence.

"And I suggest we do it quick. We don't have a lot of time." Sakura added.

"I can just go back to Suna and tell Ino that she is needed here." Temari suggested.

"No, you should stay here. Suna needs to keep in touch with Konoha. I'll think of somebody else to send." Naruto said. "As of now, this meeting is adjourned."

The people slowly walked out of the room. Hinata ushered them away. Naruto contemplates his decisions. He was so deep in thought he didn't even saw Hinata came back.

"Hokage-sama..." she called. Naruto snapped back to reality.

"Eris-san..."

"You're coffee, sir. You seem to need them." She said with a small smile.

Naruto, for a moment, forgot his problems and grinned, "Thanks."

"Uhhh, sir..."

"Naruto."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Naruto. I don't really like formalities. It makes me feel old."

Hinata smiled, "Okay, Naruto it is. By the way, I have sorted all the paperwork you need to sign. I'll give them to you later, after you finish your coffee."

"Kiba..." Naruto suddenly said, "is a really good friend. Yes, he's competitive and boisterous and really irritable. But he's also a nice person. He's also one of my first friends. I... we can't lose him."

Naruto saw her sad eyes, "I'm sorry. I should've known this subject would affect you that much. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." He said with guilt.

"It's fine. I won't even try to pretend I don't know him anymore. I can't. I really can't." Hinata said, her eyes watering, "He's also one of my first friends. He is a teammate and good friend. He and Shino were the ones who strengthened me when I needed them. I just think Shino must be in agony more than I do. After all, they have been together since academy days."

"They won't admit it but I think they're the best of friends. I remember seeing them bickering every time I had a mission with team 8." Naruto laughed. He was a little taken aback when Hinata also laughed. It was the first time in years that she laughed genuinely, and Naruto savoured every moment.

"Yes. And then you would interfere with them and then the bickering would shift to you and Kiba. Then Shino or I would silence both of you, and you'll turn both your anger to us. Then Kurenai-sensei would look angrily at us and we'll all stop." Hinata laughed at the memory again.

"I miss your laugh..." Naruto said in between Hinata's laughing burst. The raven-haired girl was taken aback. She looked at Naruto with utter surprise; Naruto was also surprise with his sudden comment."

A deafening silence echoed in the room and Naruto regretted ruining the mood. Then Hinata look down to his feet. He wasn't sure if what he saw was blush or tears or maybe both. Then she spoke.

"He won't die, right Naruto?" Tears, he concluded. Tears are what he saw.

"Of course I won't let him die, Eris."

"Hinata..." she softly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Call me Hinata." She said with a smile. Then she stood up, "Oh! I must get the paperework so you can finish them early." And she left the room. When Hinata was completely out of the room, he grinned widely. He missed this kind of Hinata.

'I don't know what's really happening or if everything just seems so fast. But I would just savour every moment I spend with Hinata.' He thought while he smiled widely, then he grew serious, 'I also need to find a way to wake Kiba. I would talk later to Shikamaru and discuss it with him.'

XxXxX

Hinata was smiling when she reached her own office that was adjacent to Naruto's.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

"Sai!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"You can't get close to him, Hinata. You know after we fixed everything I messed up we'll leave again, right?"

Hinata suddenly grew grim, "I know. That's why I am working here, remember? So we can fasten our leave and know everything we have messed up. It's much easier to have access in Konoha's system if I work here."

"But Hinata... we can't afford to be soft right now. You know we can't. We still have a job to finish."

"I know Sai. I know." Hinata said, quite irritated, and then softly like a whisper she added, "But Kiba..." Sai only looked at her to indicate that she can continue.

"Kiba was affected with the attacks. He's in coma right now." she continued. Sai grew paler, if that is even possible.

"H-hinata... w-what shall we do? It's all getting out of hand." Sai said.

"It's okay... we can fix this." Hinata said determinedly as she saw Sai fall down on his knees. "Why don't you have fun for a while?"

Sai nodded and got out of Hinata's office through the window. Hinata sighed and continued on what she was doing before getting interrupted.

XxXxX

Shikamaru stood there, confused on what he had heard. A while ago, he decided to check if Hinata was doing fine as Hokage's secretary. At the same time he was going to thank her for accepting his offer.

But when he was about to knock on her office door, Shikamaru heard another voice. He heard the whole conversation and now he was confused. He formulated a lot of theories in the conversation but somehow it all end up to bad events or bad thoughts.

'I'm will just go and talk to Sasuke later.' He thought.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of his office.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "And what are you doing Naruto? Sneaking off again?"

"No! I was about to look for you. Maybe you're the one sneaking off."

"I'm not sneaking off. Troublesome. I was just going to thank Hinata for accepting the offer to be a secretary to the most troublesome person I know."

"I am not troublesome." Naruto said with a pout.

"Yes you are. Troublesome. Why would you look for me anyway?"

Naruto grew serious, "I was going to ask you about your suggestion earlier in the meeting. We should discuss it in my office."

Shikamaru groaned inwardly. He did not mean to blurt Ino's name loudly. It was a mistake.

'I've been bothered for a more than a week now. And it's affecting me. I'm not myself anymore.' He said to his self.

"Shikamaru... come on..." Naruto said as he gestured to Shikamaru to follow him. Shikamaru sighed and follow him.

XxXxX

Yamato quickly went to Ren after the meeting. He found the young boy sitting glumly outside the guest house.

"Ren..." he called. Ren's bloodshot eyes looked up on him and suddenly Yamato felt guilty. The boy stood up and ran to him, hugging his legs tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming today. I thought you grew tired of me and that you will never come to see me again." The boy said and Yamato heard his sobs. Yamato bent down as the same level as Ren and came face to face with the boy.

"Of course, I'll come. And I would never grow tired of you, let alone never want to see you again. You're my buddy, right?" Yamato said and he messed the boy's hair. Ren's sobs subsided.

Yamato continued, "Actually I am from that meeting that's why I am late."

Ren smiled, "It's okay. You don't need to explain yourself as long as you have come. Even if you're late as long as you are here, that's what matters." Yamato smiled at the boy too.

"You know I saw you're Auntie Eris today too. She was on that meeting."

"Really? What is she doing there? What do you do in meetings?" Ren innocentky asked.

"She was taking down notes so I guess she's the Hokage's temporary secretary. When a person is in a meeting-" Yamato halted when he was again bombarded with questions.

"Hokage? Secretary? What is that?"

"Uhmm... a Hokage is someone important in Konoha. He or she is the one leading this village. A secretary-" once again, Yamato stopped midsentence.

"Can I become a Hokage?" Yamato laughed at the child's innocent question.

"Yes, you can. Once you grow up and become a fine ninja."

"What's a ninja?"

"Uhhh… ninja? Ninjas are... like... like me."

"Then I want to be a ninja too! I want to be like you Dad!" Ren exclaimed then covered his mouth. Yamato looked at him with surprise too.

"I'm sorry Uncle Yamato. I... I just want to call someone my Dad like the other kids. And I thought you are like the Dads I have seen in television. I just want to feel what it is like to call someone your dad. I never had one. I'm really sorry..." the boy sadly explained.

Yamato smiled. He knows how it feels. He grew up without a dad too and now that another child wants to experience the same thing denied to him, he would do everything just so ren won't suffer like he did,

"It's okay. You can call me dad if you want." Ren's face brightened up.

"Really?" Ren asked, Yamato smiled and nod. Ren jumped and hugged him that they almost fell, "Yay! I have a dad!'

"I think we should head to your house. The heat is too much for you." Hand in hand the two head to the guest house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review... :))**

Going Smooth? Well everything is going smoothly... like everyone's plans are going to be achieved... They concluded Ino can cure Kiba and obtain whatever information he had gathered... Naruto and Hinata are in good terms again! Yay! Hinata can get access to Konoha system and alter it so they can go out of the village without Naruto's knowledge... bad... but still for it goes according to Hinata's plan... Ren have a father! Awww... so cute! Can we take the moment of the father and son love there... gwarsh! I'm tearing...

I think the only one having a bad day is Shikamaru... still longing for Ino... I guess... sigh,... (looks at Shikamaru) can a lazy bum like you just be happy for others? (looks back to the readers)

Things are going so fast... yep... they're fastening cause I'm fastening my pace... I'm running out ideas for this story... and I have a new story bugging me... ugh! I don't want to post another chapter story cause, whether I like it or not... I'm gonna focus on only one... and I know readers would kill me if I do that... especially the newly accumulated story is NaruHina too...

Nothings right, I'm torn! Kidding... I'm fine... I just need to finish this quick...

Anyway... I'm not crazy today, huh? Maybe it's because I started a new diary where all my crazy ideas goes... sad, eh? It's not entertaining anymore... maybe I should chuck that diary away...


End file.
